Two Years Later
by Nordique1
Summary: This takes place two years after the end of season four. Julia is married to Darcy and William is now is a constable
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place a couple of years after the end of Season 4. Darcy and Julia are married and poor William was downgraded to Constable and posted to Station 1._

Julia looked at the clock, 7pm on a cold winter Saturday night and here she was working late again at the morgue. No sense going home anyway. Darcy had informed her this morning that he would be off to his club for dinner. His club for dinner... Darcy had been spending a lot of time at his club in the past year, or so he said. Julia's father had insisted Darcy join his club the moment he had moved to Toronto. The two men spent a lot of time there. At least her father did. About a year ago, Julia had said something about him and Darcy being at the club one night. Her father had coughed and looked away embarrassingly. Julia had chosen not to press, but it had not taken her long to figure out that Darcy was not spending as many nights at his club as he liked to pretend. What he was really doing, she did not know. Not that she could really blame him anyway. She had been far from being a loving wife. In her more honest moments, she admitted to herself that marrying Darcy had been some kind of insurance she had wanted for herself against William.

Through the window Julia heard the crisp wintry sounds of blade against ice. Of course it was Saturday night. Hockey night at Station Four. Ever since the weather had turned colder, the boys at Station Four had made a hockey rink in the courtyard and held games every Saturday nights. They mostly played other station houses. Julia had not been familiar with the game. It was not very popular in her social set. However, with the growing distance between her and Darcy, Julia had been spending a lot of Saturday nights at the morgue and had gotten in the habit of looking at the games being played outside. The morgue window gave her an excellent view. She had become a secret fan. Constable Crabtree played as she would have expected with more brawn than finesse. She had even seen William play a few times. One night, she had noticed a defenseman from station house One who had pretty well taken over the game, stopping the opposing team's offence and quarterbacking his team's offence. He played with intelligence and quiet efficiency. It only took her a few short moments to realize it was William. From that night on, she unconsciously seem to always be working late on Saturday nights. She had even caught herself asking the Station House 4 constables which station house they would be playing this week. The third week in a row she asked the same question she had caught a smirk between Higgins and George. It was then that she had realized that she might be a bit too obvious and had quit asking.

Tonight she would exercise some self-control and not waste her time watching the game, looking for William. Julia went back to her work. She had been working for quite a while when she heard the morgue's door open. She looked up.

"Inspector Brackenried, what are you doing here on a Saturday night" asked Julia as she saw the Inspector.

"Hiding from my In-Laws. My wife's two sisters are visiting and I must admit that the evenings are getting to be quite long at my house". said Brackenried. He looked at her in an inquisitive manner as though he as silently asking her what she was doing here on a Saturday night. Her, a young married woman.

"Watching my lads play hockey seemed like a more enjoyable evening then listening to three women gossip all evening long" continued the Inspector.

"And you thought you could take advantage of the morgue's window to give you a nice warm place to watch the game" continued Julia.

Brackenried looked at her in surprise and it suddenly dawned on Julia that she had just given herself away. She tried a more business like tone.

"Was there anything you needed Inspector?' asked Julia.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I am afraid, the lads' game got a bit out of hand tonight and a nasty fight broke out. Most of the boys are fine, but McLarren and a player from the other team got into a particular vicious fight and both have some deep cuts that I think require stitches. I saw your light on and thought maybe I could impose..?." Brackenried ended his sentence in a question.

"Of course, I would be happy to help out. I was done here anyway." she said as she closed down her notebook. Julia quickly filled her medical bag with a few supplies and grabbed her coat. She thought about what the Inspector had said. McLarren was a newer constable who had joined Station 4 a few months ago. Julia did not like him. The young man was very attractive and he knew it. She was sure the few times he had "accidentally" bumped into her had not been accidental at all. He had even made a few suggestive remarks that Julia had ignored.

Julia and the Inspector walked into the lunchroom.

"You had better start with this one." said Brackenried as he pointed to the Station 4 constable. "He is in much worse shape that he other one." continued the Inspector.

Julia concentrated on McLarren first without bothering to look at the other player. The young constable was in bad shape. His face was bruised all over. His nose was broken and he had a deep cut above his eyes. He reeked of alcohol. Julia started working. She cleaned the wound, and got her supplies out to start stitching it close. The young constable kept fidgeting and complaining about how much it hurt. Julia patiently tried to work but the young constable kept muttering under his breath and moving around. Finally Julia said: "Could you please stay still Constable".

McLarren muttered something which Julia did not get. Brackenried did however and responded angrily:

"Shut up you bloody idiot. You're to blame for the shape you're in and on top of that you…." Brakenried looked at Julia and did not finish his sentence..

Julia finished her work and looked at the Inspector: "Well I am done with him Inspector."

Brakenried took one look at him and said: "Well I will take him home and leave you to deal with the other one. While he needs a bit of stitching up, he at least is not drunk. You should be able to handle him with no problem".

Brackenried helped McLarren up and both men walked out the Station House leaving Julia alone with the other hockey player. Julia finally had the time to look at the other injured player sitting quietly in the corner. He had taken his hockey jersey off and was only wearing his undershirt. She stopped still for a moment when she realized who it was. She looked around, intending to call Brackenried back only to hear the door close shut behind him leaving her and William alone in the Station house. She took in a deep breath, composed herself and walked over .

"Good evening Doctor". said William, immediately setting a formal tone.

"Good evening to you also Constable. Is this cut on your head your only injury?" asked Julia trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Yes it is Doctor." responded Murdoch.

Julia had to get close to him to be able to inspect his injury. She stood right beside him. His scalp was cut open about an inch and had quit bleeding. His hair was full of blood. Julia silently started to clean his wound and then put in a few stitches. William stayed silent and immobile during the whole process. Julia said nothing, but could feel the tension mounting between them. The silence became so heavy that Julia had to say something, anything...

"I don't see much of you these days William" said Julia.

"Constables from Station House One don't have much reasons to visit the morgue", said William.

"Yes. yes of course. I'm sorry." She continued looking everywhere but at him. Even now two years after the fact, she continued to blame herself for what had happened to William. Had she not convinced him to attend the costume party, he would never have been involved in that murder and would still be a detective. She tried small talk again.

"What possessed you to fight tonight William? I have never known you to fight at hockey before". She had said too much. William might be a constable, but his brain was the same. He did not need to hear any more to realize that Julia had seen him play before. He also could not help himself from asking her.

"You have watched other games before?" said William. "I did not realize you liked hockey. Do you attend Darcy's games then?"

"Darcy does not play, but he does work long hours at the hospital and on such nights, I too work late and have on a few occasions noticed the games being played in the Station's courtyard. The morgue's window does give me a good view." Julia said.

"Much warmer than watching from the sideline I would imagine" said William with a smile. Julia forgot herself and smiled back. For a few short precious moments, they simply looked at each other. Julia was the first one to look away busying herself with her work.

"Well I am finished here Constable. These stitches should stay in for about 10 days. Do please come over to the morgue when it is time and I will take them out. I do hope this will teach you a lesson about fighting. Why on earth did you fight, you never did say?"

William gave a vague answer: "McLaren was being disrespectful"

Julia tried to bring the tension down by laughing nervously: "What did he say. Laughed at your hockey uniform? I cannot say I blame him. Who on earth designed it anyway?

"It was not about the uniform." Muttered William.

"What was that William. I could not hear": asked Julia

"My Inspector's wife designed these and he paid for them. So I am afraid, I am obligated to like them". William said with a half smile.

"Even though this is a nasty head wound, I do not think you have suffered any serious head injury. Nevertheless, should you experience heavy headaches or feel unusually lethargic, do please get in touch with me"

William looked at her and smiled: "Thank you Doctor".

"You are quite welcomed Constable": answered Julia as she left the Station House's lunchroom.

For a few moments William just sat there and said nothing. Finally after a few moments he breathed deeply in, gathered his things and also left.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia sat at her desk trying to finish her report on this afternoon's post mortem. She just could not seem to concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back to William. She had not been able to stop herself thinking of him since she had seen him at that hockey game. She had decided it was better that she be away from the morgue the day William was supposed to come in to get the stitches pulled. She had made sure her best assistant was there to tend to William but had stayed away. Seeing him, talking to him had disturbed her too much. Darcy and she were barely getting along these days. Seeing William was not helping.

Julia shook her head. She had to get back to her report. Not that her findings seemed to matter much to anyone these days. Since William had been downgraded to constable, no other detective wanted to know about stomach content and particulate matter on the body. Time of death seemed to be the only information they wanted from her. The detective who had replaced William at Station 4 was of the traditional persuasion. He did not let such trivial matter such as crime scene evidence and post mortem results affect his conclusions. William had been gone for well over two years now and still Julia could not get used to working without him. She really did not know what happened on her wedding day that had caused him to loose his job. She had been shocked and to hear the news. Slowly Julia left her thoughts drift back to that day…

Darcy and Julia were busy getting ready to leave for Europe for a two month honeymoon. Even just married to Darcy, she could not stop thinking of William. Finally the day before Darcy and she were due to leave she went to see her father...

"Good morning Father, how are you this morning?

"I am well and Julia. Are you all calmed down from the excitement of your wedding day?

"Yes , Yes I am Father..." answered Julia, a bit lost in her thoughts. Julia shook her head and decided the only way to deal with this was to plunge in head first.

"Father you know Detective Murdoch. He and I have been colleagues for years". she continued.

"Colleagues, well, I think for a while it was a bit more than that" muttered her father. Julia chose to ignore that comment.

"He is a fine upstanding man Father. Perhaps too honest. I fear his honesty has gotten him into serious trouble this time, and… and I think this time he needs a bit of help" continued Julia..

"Help Julia? What kind of help?" asked Mr. Ogden.

"Well Father. I fear that without any intervention, Detective Murdoch's career may be ruined." She stopped talking and looked at him questionably.

"Intervention on my part you mean? Julia I do not think you have asked me for anything since you were twelve. Now after all these years, you ask for a favor for a colleague? Now there could certainly have been other occasions in the past when your father's help could have" He hesitated and went on: "made life easier for you?" Her father said nothing else, but Julia could sense there was hidden meaning in his words.

Julia simply looked at him directly in the eyes and said nothing. He was the first one to look away wondering when it had all gone wrong with his daughter. He had never had a son and in many ways Julia had fulfilled that role. She had definitively been a tomboy. Much to her mother's despair and he had to admit to himself to her father's pride. Julia and he had been inseparable back then. He had taken her fishing, hunting, all the things he would have done with a son. They had had complicity that he so much missed now.

Then overnight, she was no longer a child and the fights had begun... Her mother of course had tried to mediate and both Julia and he had been too headstrong to listen. Julia had left to go to university. He had been against it. He knew what awaited her there. Knew that she would have to fight every single inch of the way. Knew what young men away to university were like. He had been one of them once. He worried, even feared for her, but in the end Julia had won. Julia had won her freedom. She had paid for it though. Paid for it dearly. Julia of course never told him, never asked for help. She had handled everything herself. And now all these years later, she actually was asking him for help. He took a deep breath and said:

"Julia one of these days, you and I will have to have a long discussion". Just as she was about to say something, he lifted his hand to stop her: 'But today is not the day. I realize that. I know that if you are here today asking me this, it is because it is very important to you. I promise you I will do everything I can". He hesitated and continued: "Because you asked Julia, for no other reason. Hear this though. You and I will have to talk one day." He saw the familiar look defiance on her face and immediately his heart crumbled: "Not today though."

Her father continued: "Julia be aware that all I ever wanted for you was your happiness. I hope you will find it with Darcy. As for this matter, I will try to the utmost to help your detective Murdoch".

Julia looked at him: "Thank you Father"

Darcy and she had gone to Europe for their honeymoon and for a while Julia actually believed that they could be happy together. Darcy loved her and in her own way she loved him back. Ruby had written to her while she was gone and it was through her letters that she had discovered what had happened to William. He had been demoted to constable and moved to another Station House. Ruby explained that given the circumstances, William had been extremely lucky that a demotion was all he had to endure. The expectation had been that he should have been dismissed or even sent down. It was then that Julia realized that her father had indeed intervened and helped. They had never talked of it, but she had read the unspoken message in her father's eye the first time they had met upon her return from Europe. Darcy had resumed his work at the children's hospital; she at the city morgue and William, well William was working as a constable at Station House 1.


	3. Chapter 3

William was slowly walking towards station four. There was a game tonight. He had been playing for a while now. The boys at Station One had somehow found out he knew how to play and had coerced him into it when one of their regulars had broken a leg. After all, he needed some distractions; anything to get his mind of Julia. Even his priest had told him he needed to get out more. It was the day William had confessed to breaking the 10th commandment…., again. This time, his priest stopped William from continuing by lifting his hand. The priest looked at him, took a long breath and said:

"William, Willliam, William. Every month now for nearly two years you confess to breaking the 10th commandment. No matter the number of Hail Maries I assign to you, you come to confession every month with the same sin." The priest took another long breath and said:

"Perhaps this is something you should take directly to the Lord William. I don't seem to be able to help you with this." He hesitated again before continuing:

"William you are a good man who just had a terrible time of it. Your position, your sister, your ..." Father O'Leary did not finish his sentence. He hesitated again: "Maybe you need a bit of distraction. Why don't you try doing something other than work?" William had taken him to his words and had decided to start playing hockey again.

William arrived at the rink, sat down on the bench, exchanged a few words with his teammates and started getting his equipment on. This time, William thought, this time he would not look up; would not look up to the morgue window to see if she was there. This time, William would have control.

He nearly made it. He was down to lacing up his skates when, without even realizing it, he looked up. Her light was on. He stopped breathing for a few seconds. His chest tightened. Julia was there; so close to him. He wondered if he would see her in the window again tonight. During previous games, he had noticed her standing there, looking down. He wondered if she had recognized him on the ice. Deep down, he really hoped that she knew it was him.

William's thoughts were interrupted by McLaren of Station Four: "I hear the good doctor likes policemen Murdoch. With her husband neglecting her and such, it's a good thing I am around to pick up the slack."

The players around them stopped talking and looked at William and the other constable. William stood up quickly, took a few steps towards McLaren, stopped and looked at him directly in the eyes for a few seconds. The other constable was the first one to look away. William simply skated away.

The game started and William started enjoying himself. Again and again George came charging down the ice trying unsuccessfully to skate around William. George did manage it once and scored. William had again taken another glance at the morgue window trying to see if Julia was there and his inattention had allowed George to skate through.

And then, there was McLaren. Each time they met on the ice, the constable would manage to do some dirty play and say something even worse.

The first time: "You were not man enough for her Murdoch."

The second time: "She likes them young you know, and guess what. I just happen to be around."

Each time, William would deftly take the puck away from him and skate away.

The third and final time: "We should compare notes sometimes. I really like it when she …

McLaren did not get to finish his sentence. William dropped his gloves and started pounding away. Within seconds McLaren was down on the ice with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Still, William did not stop hitting him. Finally George and another player grabbed William and dragged him away from Mclaren. William glared at the constable while taking in deep breaths.

McLaren slowly got up with an ugly sneer on his face. Then without anybody excepting it, he took his stick and viscously hit William in the head with it. Quickly other players got Mclaren away as again William was lunging at him.

"Oye what's going on here." Said Brackenried.

George answered. "We had a bit of a fight sir". He skated to the Inspector and muttered a few words:

…. "Mclaren drinking on the bench. Said ….. about Dr. Ogden….. William just exploded….. McLaren pretty beaten up. Will need stiches."

Brackenried looked up: "Bloody hell. This game is over lads. Go home. George, bring those two in and keep an eye on them while I get a doctor."

Thomas looked at William and McLaren for a second then walked away. He did not like McLaren. He was chief Inspector Stockton's nephew. He was incompetent, lazy and spoiled, but he was Stockon's nephew and Thomas had to put up with him. He walked over to the morgue to get Julia. He really did not want to involve her in this but he wanted this night to be over and she was the closest doctor. For the thousandth time he wished her and Murdoch could have sorted themselves out. It was obvious to everybody but them that these two belonged together.

In the last year, he had noticed her working later and later each evening. Obviously the marriage was not an overwhelming success. After being married to Margaret for more than ten years, he still looked forward to going home each night… Brackenried chuckled, well not lately; the bloody women had her two sisters staying for a few weeks. He had not been able to get a word in in days.

He walked into the morgue and explained the situation to Dr. Ogden. The boys had been rough tonight and a doctor was needed. Could she help? Of course she agreed. Thomas felt guilty. He did not tell her one of the players was Murdoch. She packed her bag and followed him to the station house. They walked in. Thomas motioned for George to leave. Bloody wimpy McLaren complained the whole time the doctor worked on him. Thomas even told him to shut up once. He was running out of patience with the drunken bloody idiot. Finally the doctor was done. Thomas grabbed the constable by the arm and turned to the doctor:

"Well I will take him home and leave you to deal with the other one. While he needs a bit of stitching up, he at least is not drunk. You should be able to handle him with no problem".

William had been quietly sitting in the corner for a while now. He was angry for loosing control. McLaren was an idiot. Deep down William knew there was nothing going on between him and Julia. He knew that McLaren had only been egging him along. He had managed to keep his control for most of the game. Then McLaren had gone a step too far and William had not been able to stop himself. William had gone for him. William did not even remember the fight. He only remembered the anger, the burning anger. Two years of anger, hurt, bitterness had gone into that fight. McLaren never knew what hit him. William had snapped out of it when George had dragged him away telling him: "Stop Will, stop. He's had enough. He's had his lesson. Stop before you go to far." William had shook his head, looked at George and had let himself be dragged away from McLaren.

William heard the door open and saw the Inspector walk in with… Julia. He frantically looked around to see if he could escape before she saw him. Impossible, there was no way out. She did not notice him. Brackenried walked her over to McLaren and she started working on him. William tensed. If that idiot said or did anything to Julia, William was ready to pounce. But, with the inspector standing over him, the young constable managed to behave.

William let himself relax for a moment and looked at Julia. She looked so beautiful. It had been so long since he had been able to look at her this close for this long. For a few precious minutes, he allowed himself to enjoy and simply looked at her. She finished working on McLaren and exchanged a few words with the inspector. She then looked up directly at him and stopped as she realized who he was. William saw her look back for a second before she started walking towards him. William spoke first:

"Good evening Doctor".

Julia answered him and quickly set to tend to his wound. She touched him, and it felt so good. William now knew how an alcoholic must feel when he takes that first drink. He could feel the sweetness of her touch slowly invading every cell of his body. He knew it was wrong, that it was bad for him, but like an addict he could not stop himself. Lost in the pleasure of her touch, he only heard the last few words she said.

"much of you these days William"

"Constables from Station House One don't have much reasons to visit the morgue", Even as he was mouthing his response, William regretted his words. He realized that it sounded as though he was blaming Julia for his current situation. He knew this was wrong. It was not her fault. His current state was all his own doing; his own fault. Julia was talking again:

"What possessed you to fight tonight William? I have never known you to fight at hockey before".

William did not know that a dozen words could make him so happy. She had been watching him. All those nights hopping she was watching. She had been. Despite his better judgment, William enjoyed that thought. So much that he even dared to tease Julia:

"You have watched other games before?" I did not realize you liked hockey. Do you attend Darcy's games then?"

Julia looked flustered as she answered. William was enjoying teasing her. It was like before, before when they were together. They exchanged a few words and ended up quietly smiling at each other. Her smile felt like the first warm spring day after a long cold winter. Julia was the first one to look away and said:

"Well I am finished here Constable. These stitches should stay in for about 10 days. Do please come over to the morgue when it is time and I will take them out. I do hope this will teach you a lesson about fighting. Why on earth did you fight, you never did say?"

William decided he would not allow the ugliness of McLaren to ruin this moment and deftly avoided the real reason why he had fought by talking about having to wear a silly hockey jersey. Julia was talking again:

"Even though this is a nasty head wound, I do not think you have suffered any serious head injury. Nevertheless, should you experience heavy headaches or feel unusually lethargic, do please get in touch with me"

William looked at her, smiled and thanked her. Julia left. William just sat still for a while thinking about those stitches. He was already looking forward to getting them out. He would endure any pain to be close to her for a few seconds. Just those few moments with her here tonight had been wonderful. He knew it was wrong to enjoy her touch so much.

The 10th commandment had taken another beating tonight. William would have to have another talk with the Lord. He picked up his things and left, happier than he had been in years.


	4. Chapter 4

William was again working a double shift tonight. Sixteen hours spent at work was more normal for him these days than an exception. He knew some of the constables were taking advantage of him, but really he did not mind. He would rather be working anyway. At home, all he ever did was brood. He had months of scientific journals lying unread in his small room. He had not attended a scientific talk in months. Nothing interested him anymore. Nothing other than….. those small glimpses of Julia he had become addicted to. That night at hockey when she had tended to him had been his undoing.

Station House One's area of responsibility included all the posh houses of the Toronto elite. When William had first arrived at Station House One, he had made sure he never had to walk the beat that included Julia's street. He choose the routes none of the other constables wanted; the poorer areas. Then one cold December night when he was supposed to have desk duty, one constable had asked him to trade. William agreed. He preferred walking outside in the dark to desk duty anyway. It suited his mood better. That night had been the first time he had walked in front of her house.

Since then, he traded shifts, desk duty, anything to get himself on her street. Sometimes, he would see shadows inside; not really knowing if it was her. Often, he saw her being dropped to an empty dark home late in the evening. Later in the night, he would see Darcy come home alone. Maybe William was more like his father than he realized. He knew that seeing Julia was bad for him, but he could not stop himself. Maybe addiction was hereditary.

Lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed the carriage stopping in front of Julia and Darcy's house. The driver went to the door and moments later Darcy and Julia came out. They were both dressed very elegantly and William could not stop his jealousy when he saw Julia take Darcy's arm. He stood watching the receding carriage for a long time before resuming his route.

He walked lost in his thoughts for a very long time until he heard a woman's cry. He turned around to see a maid running after him: "Please officer, come. I think he's dead."

William quickly followed her to a very elegant house. The maid led him upstairs to a washroom. There laid an older man in his bathtub obviously dead. William observed the scene and immediately noticed the empty cognac bottle. He looked at the maid and asked: "Is your employer a heavy drinker?"

"No sir, he is not. As a matter of fact, I have never seen him take liquor to his bath before."

William nodded and continued looking at the scene taking mental notes. Finally he turned around the maid: "Does Mr?

"Theodore Bradley" answered the maid. "The minister in Prime Minister Laurier's government?" asked William.

"Yes." answered the maid: "A well respected man. A good man. I have never had such a good employer. Oh his poor daughter. She will be so heartbroken. They are so close."

William nodded and finally said: "Do you know where she would be tonight?

"At the ballet with her husband"

William asked permission to use the phone and contacted the station house asking for the detective and another constable to come over. It took well over an hour before Detective Jones arrived. William let him study the scene as he gave him his report. William finished by saying: "Shall I fetch the coroner Sir?"

Jones looked at him with a scowl on his face: "A coroner? We don't need a coroner here tonight Murdoch. This is an accidental death."

William quickly answered: "But Sir, not only did the maid hear nothing, she also maintains that the man rarely drank."

Jones looked up: "Trying to do my job again Murdoch. Why don't you stick to constable duties? The daughter is at the ballet. Fetch her."

William quietly put his helmet, commandeered a police carriage and went on his way to get the daughter. He entered the building and went to a young attendant.

"Excuse me, but do you know if a Mr. and Mrs. Reginald Smythe are here tonight?"

"Yes they are Sir." answered the attendant.

William immediately asked the attendant to fetch them. Just as the young man was about to enter the concert hall, William changed his mind, called him back and asked: "Do you know if Mr. and Mrs Darcy Garland are also here tonight?"

The attendant answered in the affirmative. William hesitated for a few seconds and finally made a decision that he knew would get him in trouble again with his Inspector.

"Could you please fetch Mrs Garland. Tell her a murder has been committed and she's needed. I will send another constable shortly to bring Mr. and Mrs Smythe."

William waited patiently for the attendant and Julia to return. She quickly walked by him, said something about getting her cloak. William realized that she had not noticed it was him.

"Of course Doctor." William responded. He saw her stop, look at him for a few seconds before busying herself with her cloak. She was having difficulties putting it on; it kept slipping off her shoulder. William helped her and accidentally touched her bare shoulder.

For the longest time, he thought seeing her was all he needed. Now, he knew he was wrong, seeing her tugged at his heart. Touching her tore it apart. It hurt, but for the first time in a very, very long time, he felt alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Julia had always loved the ballet. She looked at Darcy and smiled at him. He squeezed her hand . Julia was happy she had managed to convince Darcy to attend. Darcy and Julia had grown so distant over the last few months. He was spending many evenings at the hospital or at his club while Julia spent hers at the morgue. She was glad they were here tonight together. She squeezed his hand back in response and shifted her attention back to the stage.

A few moments later, she noticed an attendant trying to get her attention. She heard Darcy mutter: "We can't even have a bloody evening at the ballet without you having to be dragged off to attend to a corpse." Julia glanced at him and said: "I have no choice, you know that Darcy. I will see you at home later then." She asked. Darcy looked very resigned as he answered: "I don't know. I was only attending the ballet to please you. I think I will leave also. Spend the evening at my club I think" He rose with her and proceeded to leave the theater. Julia sighed heavily as she looked at him leave. The evening had started with so much hope.

Julia looked around for a constable. From the corner of her eye, she found him standing patiently in the corner. She started walking and without bothering to look at him said: "Give me a moment please constable as I get my cloak."

"Of course Doctor": the constable answered politely. Julia stopped suddenly and looked up. She knew that voice. It was William. She looked at him her mouth slightly open and stared.

"I will wait for you here shall I?" said William. Julia nodded and busied herself with retrieving her cloak and trying to put it on. From behind her she heard him say: "Let me help you with that Doctor." William put the cloak on her shoulder. His fingers accidentally touched her shoulder and Julia's skin felt like it had been burned.

"Thank you Constable." She looked around nervously. "Shall we go?" She asked.

"Of course. After you Doctor." Answered William as he gestured for her to go ahead.

He politely opened the door to the carriage for her and helped her inside. He then proceeded to climb up the carriage to drive it away.

Julia sat quietly inside the carriage and pondered. She had put hope in this evening's ballet outing with Darcy. She had hoped it would bridge some of the distance that had grown between them in the last few months. It had been all ruined, ruined by her job. Of all the things Darcy and her had disagreed on, her position as a pathologist had never been one of them. Darcy had always been so supportive of her that way. Now it looked that even there, they were disagreeing. She sighed and looked outside the window…..

She had lost track of time when the door to the carriage opened and William held up his hand to help her out. She hesitantly put her hand in his. She let herself enjoy his touch for a few seconds.

"This way please Doctor." gestured William as he pointed to the door of an elegant house.

It was then that Julia realized that they were at the home of one of her father's friend. Theodore Bradley was a prominent Toronto business man. He had been asked by Prime Minister Laurier to stand for the Liberal party in his Toronto riding and of late had spent much time tending to his duties as Minister in Laurier's government

Julia looked at William. "Who is dead here Constable?" she asked. "Not Mr. Bradley I hope". She continued.

William looked at her. "You know him?"

"Yes. Yes. He and my father have been friends for years. He is a respectable man, a member of parliament. It's accidental I hope?" she asked.

"That's for you to decide Doctor." Continued William. This way please." He gestured for her to follow him upstairs. Julia was already concerned. If William had picked up her up it meant that Station House One Detective Jones was in charge of the case. Jones was not the best detective the Toronto constabulary had. As a matter of fact, he probably only held on to his job because he had been around for so long. She climbed upstairs to the bathroom where Jones was waiting for her. He glanced at her as she came in.

"What the h…." He stopped himself as a measure of consideration for a woman.

"What are you doing here Doctor? I did not call for you." He said. He did not wait for Julia to answer. He looked at William angrily.

"It's you of course Murdoch. Stepping above you rank again I see. There is no reason to disturb the Doctor on". He paused for a moment and looked at Julia's elegant dress. "On what was obviously a pleasant outing for the Doctor. This is an accident. Anybody can see that. The poor chap drank too much. Passed out and drowned in his own bathtub." The detective pointed to an empty bottle of cognac lying on the floor beside the bathtub. Julia could not stop herself any longer.

"I am not so sure of that Detective. I know Mr. Bradley personally. He is a friend of my father. He does not drink sir. I doubt he would have drunk himself to that level."

Jones continued. "With all due respect Doctor. I am the detective here. He reeks of alcohol. He has a big lump on his head. He slipped while getting in the bathtub, banged his head, fell unconscious and drowned in his own bathwater. That's it. That's all." Said the detective has he rubbed in hands together. "No murder here. I am afraid Constable Murdoch disturbed you for nothing Doctor."

Julia looked at William and said: "Since I am here detective, how about I tend to the body and decide if an autopsy is needed?"

Jones grudgingly agreed. Julia bent down and started to inspect the body. She looked at the head wound.

"At first glanced I would say that the blunt trauma to the head certainly would have rendered him unconscious. Whether he died of that or of drowning, I can only determine that with an autopsy." Finished Julia.

"No need to bother yourself with that Doctor." Jones responded angrily. "No autopsy needed here." The man drank too much, banged his head, fell in the bathtub and drowned. I am sure of that. I am deeply sorry the Constable disturbed you on what was obviously a pleasant event. On behalf of the Constabulary, I do apologize. Murdoch you and I will have to have another talk." He paused and sighed heavily: "again".

William started to say something but was interrupted by Jones. "No Murdoch. How often do I have to tell you that I am the detective here. You are just a constable and consequently should only follow my orders. Please bring the Doctor back to her home and apologize for disturbing her"

Before William had the chance to move a couple, obviously man and wife barged in. The woman, about Julia's age ran into the room. William immediately tried to stop her from coming in any further.

"I am sorry madam, but you should not see this." He said as he tried to block her view of the dead naked body. She took one look at the body and turned around sobbing. She immediately went to Julia:

"Julia. I am so glad you are here. We came as soon as we heard. They said he died drunk in his bathtub. But Father does not drink. You know him. You know that is impossible."

Julia looked at the women sympathetically and said: "I agree with you Vicky, but the police are convinced this is an accident and insist an autopsy is unwarranted. However as next of kin, you could insist on one." She suggested. She looked at Jones and could see his face getting red with anger.

Vicky turned around to the detective:

"Detective, my father was an upstanding citizen. A member of Parliament. A minister in Mr. Laurier's government. I assure you he was not a drunk. I insist an autopsy be performed. I am sure a quick call to Chief Inspector should be enough to convince you."

The detective looked around angrily and realized he was outmanned, or in this case he realized he was outwomaned. He tried to hide his anger. He looked from Dr. Ogden to the victim's daughter angrily and knew he was beat. He turned around to the only person he had control over.

"This is not the end of this Murdoch. Had it not been for you, for your meddling ways, I would be back at the copper pub right now having a cold one. But because you had to overstep your role, again, I am forced to pursue this as a murder. No worries Murdoch. I will get you back for this."

During the conversation he had walked over to William and was now standing right in front of him. He looked at his watch: "I have wasted enough of my time tonight."

William could not stop himself from speaking out: "Shall I gather statements from the staff then Sir." He asked the detective.

"Do what you bloody well want Murdoch. I am off to the pub. I will see you tomorrow."

Jones left the room angrily. William looked at Julia and raised an eyebrow and then turned around to the woman Julia had called Vicky.

"Mrs…he asked questionably. The husband stepped forward and gently put his arm around his wife's shoulder, not caring that the gesture was inappropriate in public. "Its Smythe" he said. "Mrs Smythe. I am her husband Reginald Smythe." William and Reginald shook hands while Julia covered the body with a sheet. Reginald looked at William and said:

"Must we conduct this interview tonight? This had been a shock for my wife. We were out tonight attending the ballet when an attendant informed us."

His wife interrupted him and lifted up her chin in determination: "No Reggie. I will answer the constable's questions. My father was not a drunk. I want to help.

She turned to Julia: "Julia you know my father. You know this is wrong."

Julia came to Vicky: "I know Vicky." She gently put her had around Vicky's shoulder.: "Why don't you go down to the parlor and answer the detec… " Julia quicky looked at William, blushed for a moment and corrected herself: "the constable's questions." She watched Vicky and William leave. Reggie came up to her.

"Julia what do you think": asked Reggie.

"At first glance, I tend to agree with Vicky, but there is the empty bottle of cognac." Julia pointed to the bottle. Reggie started to bend down to pick it up. Julia stopped him: "Reggie this is a crime scene, we should not disturb anything. As a matter of fact, I am done my work here. We should let the constables do their work." She pointed to the other two constables who had showed up with a stretcher and cameras to take photos of the crime scene. Julia took Reggie's arm and led him out of the room.

Reggie looked at Julia: "This is so bad Julia. Vicky was so much looking forward to having dinner with you and Darcy after the ballet. I am afraid the birth of young Eddy has made her feel a bit house bound. She was quite excited about this evening, and now this, her father dead. Is Darcy waiting for you? I did not see him downstairs"

"No when he saw that I was called away he went to his club."

"Ah yes, his club." Said Reggie looking a bit uncomfortable.

They made their way downstairs and joined William and Vicky in the parlor. Vicky got up and ran to her husband's arms. "Oh Reggie. I can't believe he is dead." Reggie held his wife and looked over her shoulder to William and said: "If you are done here Constable, I think I will take my wife home."

William got up quickly and agreed: "Yes I have all I need here tonight."

Julia and William were left alone. They looked awkwardly at each other for a few moments until William asked: "You know them then?"

"Yes, quite well. Vicky and I went to school together and our families have been friends for years. We lost touch for a few years when I went to University and then Europe, but we re-connected last year. As a matter of fact Darcy and I were to join them for dinner after the ballet tonight."

"And the family is on good terms. Mr and Mrs Smythe also?" asked William.

"Yes, yes to both your questions. You are not suspecting anybody in the family are you William? Mrs. Bradley died many years ago. Vicky is an only child and her and Reggie are quite happily married." Julia paused for a few moments and said a bit longingly: "They are quite happy in fact. Their first child, Eddy was born just a couple of months ago. Vicky insisted I be her doctor and I tended to the birth. I am sure that they are in no way involved in this."

They were interrupted by a young constable. "We are ready to move the body Doctor."

Julia looked at William: "If you are quite well done Constable, I have an autopsy to perform. Goodnight to you."

Julia did not really feel like doing an autopsy tonight. But she knew if she went back home, she would not be able to sleep. She would think of her friend's sadness over her father's death. And, again she would think of William. Might as well work…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over a month since Mr. Bradley had been killed. No matter how hard she had tried Julia had been unable to convince anybody, anybody but William, of course that something was suspicious about Harold Bradley's death. Her thoughts drifted back to the morning after the murder…

Julia had gotten up early that morning. She was anxious to finish her report on last night's autopsy. She had looked quickly into Darcy's room before leaving, and as it seemed to be happening more frequently lately, he had spent the night at his rooms at the club.

She was just finishing her report when Detective Jones walked in, stormed in to be more exact.

"Well doctor, are you finished? You concluded a drunken slip as I suspected?" he asked.

"Not quite detective." Julia answered. "His blood alcohol level was quite low. He was not drunk. His lungs were empty of any water. He did not die from drowning. He died from the hit to his head."

"Well not much different than what I thought." Continued Jones. "He slipped while getting in his bath, hit his head on the side of the bathtub and died."

Julia started to talk: "I am not so sure of that Detective. The shape of the wound on his head does not fit the shape of the bathtub edge. I can make a cast of …."

Julia was interrupted by Jones: "No need Doctor. I don't bother with such nonsense. You would be wasting your time."

"But what about…" Julia was interrupted by the detective. "Doctor, my investigation is over. Mr. Bradley died the unfortunate victim of an accident. I will inform the family presently". He stormed out of the room.

Even now a month later, Julia was still very angry over this nonchalance over a man's death. Julia had tried to talk to the Station House One Inspector with no success. She had even tried her luck with the Chief Inspector. He had looked at her with a sneer: "I am afraid Doctor that this time your family has no influence on this case. Go back to your morgue." She had left fuming.

She looked at her watch. She had promised Vicky she would call on her for afternoon tea. Julia quickly got dressed. This winter was particularly cold. She arrived at Vicky's house and was met by her at the door.

"I am so glad you came Julia. Come sit down. I just put Eddy down for his afternoon nap. We should have a couple of hours to chat quietly."

"Oh that's too bad", said Julia. "I would have loved to have seen him." Julia looked at friend. How are you Vicky?

"I am doing much better. Having a young baby is forcing me to deal with life. I think without him, it would be much more difficult". They chatted for a while and somehow they ended up discussing Julia and Darcy. Vicky asked: "Have you and Darcy ever thought of having children? Julia looked immediately very uncomfortable and looked away. Even though Vicky and she had grown close again over the last year, she had never told her about her abortion and its sad repercussion. Only Darcy and Ruby knew, and William, of course William also knew.

Julia hesitated and said: "Darcy and I…. are always so busy with our work. I question how fair it would be to bring a child in such a home."

Vicky looked at her friend for a moment and throwing caution to the wind asked: "That constable we saw the night my father died. You know him well? Julia looked away again. "I don't know what you mean Vicky."

Vicky looked at her in exasperation. "Julia I may have been overwhelmed that night, but I was not blind. Neither was Reggie. We both noticed how you looked at him when you thought he was not looking." She paused for a moment. "He was doing the same thing to you, you know. Looking at you I mean"

Before she could stop herself Julia looked at Vicky with hope in her eyes. "You think?"

"Oh I more than think Julia, I know." said Vicky. She looked at her friend with a sad smile. "You know you can talk to me anytime about any of this. I won't breathe a word of it to anyone, not even Reggie."

Julia took a deep breath: "I don't know what there is to say Vicky. I had a relationship with him once, a few years ago." For a few moments Julia was lost in her thoughts. She finally shook her head and continued: "We found that we had deep…" Julia hesitated: "differences that we could not reconcile. I left for Buffalo, met Darcy and we married. We are content together."

Vicky interrupted her: "Content is that enough for you Julia? I do not think so."

"What do you mean Vicky? Our marriage is not so much out of the ordinary you know. You must realize that you and Reggie are the exception more than the rule. Most of the girls you and I went to school with have marriages more like mine than yours."

"I know Julia. That was them. Not you. The only ambition they had was to marry well, but you did not. You are a strong independent woman. You always were. You did not have to marry."

"Oh yes I did" murmured Julia. Her friend looked at her inquisitively. "What do you mean you did?"

Julia took a deep breath and explained. "Even though, William and I parted, I still had… feelings for him. But I had to move on. Darcy was kind to me and in my own way, I do love him. I thought we could be happy together."

"Did it work?" asked Vicky

"For a while it did. Darcy and I went to Europe on our honeymoon and were very happy. We returned to Toronto, back to our work and somehow we slowly drifted apart."

Julia was interrupted by a maid knocking at the door. She entered and said to Vicky:

"I am sorry madam but there is a gentleman who wants to talk to you about your father. His name is Mr. Myers, Mr. Terence Myers.


	7. Chapter 7

Julia looked at Terence Myers walk in, or she should be more precise march in. He greeted Vicky.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Smythe, and to you to Doctor. A pleasure it is to see you again". He politely bowed to both Vicky and Julia. Vicky was looking at them both.

"You are acquainted?" she asked.

Julia answered: "We met briefly through our work".

"Briefly…" repeated Myers. "I would hope to have left a more lasting impression."

Julia hid a small smile. Myers continued to Vicky:

"Mrs. Smythe, I am here about your father. I work for the government and his unfortunate demise was quite a shock to us. He was involved in very important work. I was wondering if it would be possible to enter his house and look at some of his files."

"Of course, of course you can." answered Vicky. "I shall let the staff at the house know you are to be allowed to go through his office"

Terence Myers and Vicky went on for a few more minutes and finally Myers got up and said:

"Well I must go. May I escort you back to your house Doctor?" he offered.

Julia looked up a bit surprised. She herself had met Terence Myers only once when he had smoked that smelly cigar in her morgue, but William had much to say about him. If he was offering her a ride, then there was something else going on. Julia stood up, said her goodbyes to Vicky and followed Myers to his carriage. He helped her in and gave the coachmen Julia's address.

"Well Doctor, it has been a few years. You are married now I hear. And to a doctor from Buffalo." Said Myers.

Julia looked at him. She was not quite sure what to make of him: "Mr. Myers I am left wondering why you offered to escort me home."

"You are a beautiful woman Doctor. What man would not jump at the chance of spending precious moments with you?" Myers stopped for a few seconds and then continued:

"However, I did want to talk to you about your autopsy report on Mr. Bradley. I received a copy of it and it was quite obvious to me that the detective's conclusion of an accidental death was perhaps a bit…. premature? He finished the sentence in a question.

Julia continued: "Yes I do quite agree with you, but unfortunately I was unable to convince anyone."

Terence Myers looked at her then continued: "I am left with the same conclusion. Bradley was working on some very important projects for the government. I am afraid that there may have been some elements who may have wanted him gone. An accidental death would be a nice neat way to tie everything down nicely."

Myers stopped for a few moments. "Now I think that the Toronto constabulary was not as thorough in their investigation as they should have been. Perhaps the caliber of detective work has gone down in the last couple of years." Julia looked at him. She knew what he was leading to. Since William had been demoted to Constable, the Toronto Constabulary seemed to have forgotten all about being at the dawn of a new century.

Myers continued: "I think perhaps I will need a bit of help on this one. If word was to come out that the Canadian government believed that Mr. Bradley's death was….. not accidental there might be some questions asked we would prefer not have to deal with. I cannot be seen as interfering in this. However I need someone who can get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately, the Toronto Constabulary does not seem to have anybody able to handle this right now, at least not a detective. There may be a constable however who could help….."

He stopped and looked at Julia for a moment. "I guess I have you to thank for at least keeping Murdoch employed and out of jail." Julia then realized that somehow Myers had found out her father's role in William's transfer to Station One. Myers hesitated before continuing: "You don't have much to do with him these days?"

Julia looked at him and said: "Mr. Myers, there is no doubt in my mind that you are well acquainted with both Constable Murdoch's and my situation."

Myers looked at her: "Then you will have no problem with working closer with him after I get him reinstituted him as a detective?" asked Myers

Julia answered immediately: "No Mr. Myers, no problem at all."


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday night and Julia was still at the morgue. Tonight she was honest with herself. She was not working late. She had stayed so she could see William play hockey. He had been back working as a detective at Station House Four for a couple of months. He had solved Theodore Bradley's murder. Julia did not know any of the details; something about deep government secrets.

Now that he was back as a detective at Station House Four, Julia saw him more often. She had tried to stay distant and business like as possible with him, but deep down she knew, she was not very good at it. Darcy had not been happy to find out that William was back at his old job. They had not fought. Darcy had gotten up, left the dinner table and walked out of the house. She did not think it was possible for them to grow further apart, but they did. She needed to talk to someone about all of this. She needed Ruby.

Julia was distracted by the noises of the hockey game going on outside and decided to make herself comfortable. She brought a chair by the window and sat down with a cup of tea to watch the game. Well to watch William really. She even thought she saw him glance up at her window a few times. Lost in her thoughts, she lost track of time. She was startled by the sound of the morgue door opening. She looked up to see Ruby standing there in front of her. It felt so good to see her that Julia got up and rushed to hug Ruby. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ruby stepped back and took one long look at Julia. Julia did not have to say anything. Ruby knew right away.

"Oh Jules. You should have written. I would have come sooner"

Julia just shrugged her shoulders: "I knew you would come home for Father's birthday."

Ruby hugged Julia a second time and said: "Let's leave the serious talk aside for tonight.

Ruby looked out of the window. "What were you looking at so intently there?" She gasped. "Is that George? Oh would you look at him. He is so good. Oh my, I think he just scored a goal". Ruby jumped and clapped her hands and turned to Julia: "Why Julia you have prized seats here, all warm and cosy. Have you a chair for me?

Ruby got a chair and placed it beside Julia's so she could watch the game. Julia was happy. Ruby is what she needed. Ruby was talking again:

"Oh my goodness Julia, is that William back there?"

Julia said nothing, just looked at her. Ruby took in a deep breath.

"Oh Julia what have you got yourself into?" Ruby hugged Julia again and decided to change the mood:

"Well tonight is my first night back home and I want to have some fun. I stopped at Father's and the maid said that he and Darcy went to some gentlemen meeting and would probably not be back until much past midnight. So you and I are going to enjoy ourselves tonight starting with this game."

Ruby squealed again. "It looks so exciting and George is so good. See, there are other ladies down there. I think I even see Mrs Brackenreid. It's not so cold, let's go down there with them."

Julia tried to refuse, but Ruby put her coat on and dragged Julia down ignoring her sister's protests.

"I am not so sure Ruby. I think I just want to stay here." Julia was certain she did not want to be this close to William. It was too dangerous for her. During the day, she worked very hard at keeping their conversations neutral and professional. It might not be so easy now.

Ruby answered back: "No Julia. I know you work late nearly every night. That you and Darcy hardly ever go out anymore. You need a bit of fun and I am just the right person to arrange that for you. Let's go"

Julia let herself go and followed Ruby downstairs. They joined Mrs. Brackenried. She greeted both of them warmly asking them how they were.

"We are well." answered Julia, "and you Margaret?"

"Good good. The boys begged Thomas to take them to this game tonight. It is such a beautiful winter evening. I decided to come along also. Look at them over there." She pointed to her two sons and the Inspector. "They do love to watch these games. "

They continued to talk and Julia felt herself relaxing. Ruby was right. She hardly ever socialized anymore. She needed a nice simple evening like this. Like the others, she got involved in the game; cheering each time the Station Four players did a good play. She even caught herself shouting William's name a few times.

The game ended with a Station Four win. The players skated to the boards and started chatting with the spectators. Thomas and Margaret took the boys to see Higgins while Ruby ran to chat with George leaving Julia alone with William.

"Good evening Doctor. Did you enjoy the game?" William asked

Julia was flustered at being left alone with William and tried a safe subject: "How does it feel playing with the Station Four boys as opposed to your old team at Station One? Before William could answer, George skated over.: "Sir a few of us are going for a bite to eat. Why don't you join us?"

Ruby choose that moment to intervene: "Please Julia, do come with us also. If Father was to find out that I went out unescorted with a man, he would have a fit. You know how old fashioned he is about these things. But if you, a married woman, were to come along…."

Both William and Julia started talking at the same time.

"I don't think so, I have to get up early for Mass tomorrow." Said William.

"I don't' think so. I should go finish the work I started." Said Julia.

Ruby protested and Julia gave in. It was as always. She could never say no to Ruby. Julia looked at William and finally spoke up.

"Well then you have convinced me. I will come." She looked at both William and George: "On the condition that the two of you clean up a bit after you get out of that smelly hockey equipment. That stuff absolutely reeks."

They all laughed as William and George skated away to get changed. Julia felt like an excited schoolgirl. She knew why of course. It was the thought of spending time with William. She knew it was wrong for her to do that, but could not stop herself. After all, they were going to be in a group, what could possibly happen?


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful winter evening and William was happy. He had just finished escorting Julia home.

At first, he had been hesitant to going out with Julia, even if they were part of a group. But George had convinced him. And to be honest, he had felt like being happy tonight. He felt like cheating a bit. He felt like spending some time with Julia, no matter how wrong it was.

Higgins and his sweetheart, George, Ruby and the Brackenrieds had all been there. They had gone to a pub and had all sat in a corner booth. Somehow Julia and William had ended up on the same bench sitting beside each other. He could tell that Julia was trying to inch away from him, but he made sure not to move. Tonight he did not want to be good.

George was his usual self; entertaining the whole crowd by telling funny stories about his endless number of aunts and cousins. He could feel, and hear Julia laughing beside him. William looked at her and allowed his mind drift back to her wedding day. There was not one single night when he did not re-read that letter she had left him. He could recite the words by heart. One line in particular had become one of his nightly prayers:

"Should your feelings be the same, you must let me know before I say my vows."

It was the only thing really that comforted him since Julia's wedding. Julia was laughing again at some other silly George story. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. William offered her his handkerchief. Julia stopped laughing and looked at William. She slowly lifted her hand to take it and offered him silent thanks with a smile. William smiled back at her and for a few moments the rest of the world disappeared. The Brackenreids were not blind to what was happening. They exchanged a knowing look, but said nothing.

William was so lost in his thoughts, he did not immediately realize Ruby was talking to him: "You don't mind do you William?. Julia does not want to come to the show with us. You will be fine escorting her home won't you?"

That comment broke the unspoken truce William and Julia had entered into at the beginning of the evening. They both knew that while time spent together with a group was wrong, it was however relatively safe. Spending time alone with her was another story. William looked at Julia and could tell she was not at all comfortable with that either. But he had felt adventurous all night long, and decided now was not the time to change.

"I would be happy to escort the Doctor home." He answered using her formal title.

They all left leaving William and Julia alone. William offered to get a cab. He was surprised to hear Julia answer that she would prefer to walk.

"You are settling back to detective work well then? She asked.

"Yes, the Bradley case was indeed very challenging…" He stopped talking and looked at her: "I know you are friends with the daughter, but I cannot share any of the details. Mr. Myers's orders I am afraid."

Julia understood and as they walked to her house, they continued to talk. Finally they arrived at her doorstep. Julia turned to him and said: "Thank you William for walking me home."

William looked at her for a long time before answering: "You are quite welcomed…. Julia."

It was the first time he had called her Julia in nearly two years. He waited until she went him and slowly made his way home.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas Brackenried entered his house in a storm, swearing loudly. Margaret sitting in the parlour ignored him. She had been married to him long enough to know that she would find out everything. Thomas came in and started pacing muttering "Bloody hell. Should had left well enough alone." Margaret let him go at it for a while, and when she knew he was ripe for talking, put her knitting down and looked at him:

"What is wrong Thomas?"

Her husband looked at her and decided that he might as well tell her. She was better at this kind of thing anyway.

"Well bloody Murdoch and Ogden have been a royal pain to work with since we all went out after that game. They either religiously avoid each other to the point of stupidity or they find the most obscure of reason to see each other. The lads at the Station House even have a bet going about when things are going to "break" between the two of them. Julia, well she is a woman of the world; she may be able to handle an affair, but Murdoch. He can't. If something was to happen between the two of them, the guilt would be too much for him."

Thomas paused for a second before continuing: "When Stockten asked all the Station House Inspectors last night if one of us could spare a detective for a week to send to Peterborough, I volunteered Murdoch. The Chief coroner had already decided to send Dr. Lowry, so I thought the Doctor and Murdoch could use some time away from each other to cool down."

Margaret looked at her husband: "That was an excellent idea Thomas. I'm surprised you bothered yourself with this kind of thing. You always call this "women business.""

"Well I should have left it bloody well alone. This morning bloody Lowry called Dr. Ogden and asked her to replace him. Not only are Murdoch and Julia not getting time away from each other, they are actually going to spend one whole week together….."

Julia was quickly packing her bags. Darcy was in Buffalo visiting his family. There was no reason why she could not go. It would do her good not to see William for a few days. Now that he was back at Station House Four, she saw him much too often.

William was making his way to the train station. The previous day, when the Inspector Brackenried had called him into his office and informed him he had volunteered him for a case in Peterborough, William had been happy to go. Dr. Lowry would be travelling with him to help the local doctor with the autopsies. He was finding himself enjoying too much the visits he had with Julia. Time away from her would be good for him. He settled himself in second class. He looked around for Dr. Lowry, but did not see him. He must be in first class William thought.

After a few hours the train pulled into the Peterborough station and William got out. He looked around for Lowry and found….. Julia! He had to wait a few moments to collect his thoughts and then called out to her: "Dr. Ogden!" Julia turned around and seemed very surprised at his presence there. "Detective what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was told by the Inpsector to come help with a series of murder the town is experiencing. And you?

"The same." Julia answered. She continued. "I was unaware that the local authorities had also requested the presence of a detective. I was led to believe the help required was only in a medical area."

William looked at her for a few seconds before continuing: "Yes, well they also requested the presence of a detective." He hesitated for a few seconds. "I thought Dr. Lowry was suppose to come."

It was then that Julia realized that both of them had ended up here together by coincidence. "Dr. Lowry telephoned me this morning and asked me to replace him. Since I had nothing urgent, I decided to accept."

They both looked at each other a bit lost as to what to do next. Finally William made the first move.: "Here let me help you with your luggage. This is all you have?" Julia was still unsure what to do. She knew the best thing would be for her to turn around and quickly get back on that train before it left for Toronto. She can do this she thought. How different can it be than working with William in Toronto? They made their way to a waiting cab.

"The local constabulary please." Requested William.

William and Julia sat in silence in the cab as they made their way to the local police station. Tried as she might Julia could not find a neutral topic of conversation. Every topic seem to carry an hidden message. If she asked him how he was doing, it might seem as though she was inquiring about his personal well-being. How was he enjoying being back at Station Four might be interpreted as asking him how he felt about working closely with her again. With each passing silent minute spent alone with him in the cab, she got more and more nervous. Finally they arrived and William seem to fly out of the cab the moment it stopped. He helped her out and asked the driver to take their luggage to the hotel before escorting Julia inside the station house.

Once they were inside, William's attention was immediately commandeered by the police officers. Julia was escorted to the local small hospital where the bodies were being kept. She spent the rest of the day working. Julia was finally able to concentrate. The short trip in the cab had been nerve racking. She worked all afternoon and was still at it when William walked in.

"Good afternoon Doctor. Have you any results for me yet?" Julia looked up surprised. She had not seen him come in. Some of her hair had come undone and she had blood all over her apron and her arms. She went over to a basin to wash her hands as she answered him.: "I have nothing conclusive yet Detective, but I've barely started. The conditions here are a bit … limited. " She looked around to make sure they were not overheard. "It took me a while to get everything sorted before I could even start."

William had been in the same room for only a few moments and already Julia felt flustered. She knew she was babbling on, but she had to say something. She felt that if she stopped talking, the discernable awkwardness between them would grow out of proportion. "And you detective? Have you found out anything yet?

"My investigation is still in the very preliminary stages I am afraid. I was hoping you could provide me with some results that could point me in the right direction."

Julia did not really know how long she stared at William before she realized that no words had been spoken for several seconds. Eventually she got her concentration back and responded: "I should have some preliminary results by early evening if you want to come back?" The moment she said the last few words, Julia felt a blush coming on. Did she sound as desperate to see him again as she felt? She hoped not.

William nodded: "I shall come back later then."

William walked out feeling like a fool. He knew that Julia would have to work in rudimentary conditions here and that she not likely to have any results so soon. Yet, he could not stop himself from going anyway. He had caught himself mutely staring at her several times. He shook his head. He needed to concentrate on this case and solve it as soon as possible. The less time Julia and him spent here, the better it would be, for both of them

It was nearly 7 pm and Julia was sitting down writing her report on the autopsy she had conducted today. She was tired. She had spent the whole day bent over the table and another hour or so writing up the report. She stopped for a second and arched her back trying to relieve her fatigue when William's voice startled her: "It's been a long day for you also I would think Doctor." She quickly stood up and turned to William. She was immediately struck by how much his presence affected her. She tried to busy herself by putting her report together. She was looking down at the desk gathering papers and trying to distract herself by non-essential talk.

"I'm afraid you will have to make do with my written report Detective. I have no assistant here to type it up for me. I hope you will be able to read my handwr….."

She quickly turned around with her report ready in her hand not realizing how close to her William was. She ended up standing right next to him; looking at him directly in his eyes. She was unable to finish her sentence. She just kept staring at him with her mouth slightly open, unable to think. For a long moment, neither of them moved. As though she was in a dream, detached from her body, Julia heard herself say: "Come to me tonight William."

William just started at her surprised, but unable to dismiss the thought from his head. The only answer he could formulate was: "What?"

"You heard me William." Said Julia as she walked away from him. She put on her cloak, left the hospital leaving a dumfounded William staring at the empty door. William picked up her report and slowly made his way out of the hospital. He had a few stops to do before he would be done for the day. He finished his day refusing to allow himself to think about what Julia had said.

Finally at 9 pm, he walked back to the hotel and requested a small meal be sent to his room. He ate his meal in silence trying to read her report. William looked at his watch: a quarter to 10. He continued trying to read her report. He looked at his watch again: ten past ten. He could not concentrate. His mind kept being distracted by Julia's handwriting. Normally her autopsy reports were neatly typed official documents. Not this one. This once contained her autopsy notes with reminders and comments that she had kept throughout the day. Some of them reflected her morbid sense of humour while others showed her compassion for the victim…. For perhaps the 10th time, he looked at his watch again. It was ten thirty "Come to me tonight", she had said. He would not. He could not. She was another man's wife. He had no right. He looked at his watch again, a quarter to eleven.

He stopped thinking. He threw the report on his bed and ran out of his room to hers and quickly knocked. She answered. They looked at each other for a few seconds without saying any words. William slowly, deliberately closed the door shut behind him. Again neither of them moved. They just stood looking at each other, both of them giving the other one the chance to back out. Neither did. They moved at the same time throwing themselves into each others arms.

By the time Julia woke up the next morning, William was gone. They spent a week in Peterborough working on this case. Every night William came to Julia. Every morning he would be gone. During the day, both were professionals, neither saying nor doing anything that would give any hints of had happened during the night.

Finally William solved the case and on Saturday they boarded the train to return to Toronto. William sat in second class while Julia went to 1st class. William was lost in his thoughts watching the passing countryside when he felt Julia come sit beside him. Neither spoke for long moments. They just sat beside each other as though trying to squeeze every moment they could. Finally Julia took in a deep breath and said: "William you must know that….." she hesitated and tried again: "William this week was.. " again she could not finish her sentence.

William did it for her: "This week was…. a wrinkle in time".

"Yes. Yes". Julia answered as she moved her hand down the side of her dress, eliminating a wrinkle that had formed, erasing all signs that it had ever existed. They said nothing after that and just sat beside each other. Finally, Julia stood up and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Julia had been feeling sick all day, but then that was no surprise. Since Peterborough Julia had existed on nothing but coffee. She had lost all appetite. It was guilt of course. Guilt for what she had done in Peterborough. She only ate meals when Darcy and her had evening dinner together. But Darcy was so seldom at home that evening dinners were a rarity. The fish their housekeeper had prepared last night had probably been in the ice box for days. No wonder Julia was sick. Or, maybe it was not the fish. Maybe it was that same sinking feeling she had had for weeks since leaving Peterborough. Every morning she would wake up with that tightness and it would follow her all day. Guilt was a heavy load to carry.

Of course she had been fooling herself in Peterborough thinking that she could handle it. She could handle a small one week affair with him and then be able to move on. She did not want to move on. She wanted to be with him again, and again. She even found a quiet out of the way place where they would be sure never to be found out. Several times she had nearly asked him to meet her there.

Julia looked at the clock. She was running late. She wanted the autopsy done, the report written and delivered to William's office as soon as possible. This way, she would avoid having to see him. This had been her policy since their return from Peterborough: avoid William, avoid temptation.

"Ah good afternoon Doctor. Have you any results for me yet? Asked William.

"I am not finished yet Detective. " Her illness had slowed her down.

"But I can share with you what I have found out so far." Julia informed William of what she had discovered. The victim had died of a single gunshot. He had been young with no known ailment. She went on for a bit longer until she had to stop to quell her nausea. Maybe it was the fish after all.

William, oblivious of her discomfort, looked at a metal bowl and asked: "And this would be the stomach content?"

Julia looked over and started saying: "No it would not, it would be….." She had to stop talking as her nausea took over and was she sick again in the same metal bowl. After she was done, she used a wet cloth to wash her face and apologized to William.

"I am so sorry Detective. I'm afraid I've been a bit under the weather. I'm sure I will be able to finish this today, but it'll take me longer than usual." She went back to her office, sat down and took a few long breaths trying to settle her stomach. William had followed her and stood besides her looking concerned. He hesitated: "This can wait Julia. You are obviously sick. You should go home and rest."

Julia looked at him and gave him a small shaky smile. She was embarrassed at having been sick in front of him.: "Thank you "Doctor". Perhaps I will follow your advice." William looked at her for a few seconds, tried to say something, changed his mind and left.

The following morning Julia was trying to finish her report on the said autopsy when she felt sick again. She needed to take better care of herself. She had never felt this way before. Never, other than all those years ago when she had become….Julia did not finish her thought as emotions rose to the surface. She put her hand on her belly and whispered: "No it can't be"

Quickly she grabbed the calendar from her desk and started counting days. She counted again, and again, and again and still always came up to the same number. Her monthly course was late this month. Very late. Her heart was beating so fast she could not concentrate. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She was carrying a child. William's child. By now tears were falling down her cheek. She kept repeating: "It can't be. It can't be". Not likely to ever be able to have children, they had said. It would be a miracle if it happened, they had said. She could not think. She left a note for her assistant informing him she was going home sick. On her way home she stopped and sent a telegram.

William was in his office looking at his clock. He had been waiting for a call from the morgue all day hoping to get his autopsy report. It was now well past mid-day and still no report. Finally he'd had enough of waiting. He put his hat on and as he was walking out and called out to George: "George, I'm off to the morgue to get the autopsy.."

George interrupted: "But sir. I'm afraid you'll find the doctor gone. She went home sick just before lunch. "

William stopped in his track. Sick. Julia was sick again. He knew he should not care that much, but he did.

Ruby had been walking the tightrope when the urgent telegram from Julia arrived. She was doing an exposé on circus life and being a thorough researcher, Ruby had joined the circus.

"Come quickly. I need you. Julia" was all the telegram said.

Ruby had jumped into the netting, left the tent, packed, and taken the first train. She had not hesitated. As Ruby rode the train to Toronto, her thoughts drifted back to the winter her mother had died…

Julia had come home from University for the funeral. She was thin, sickly looking and haggard. Of course, much of it could be blamed on their mother's death, but Ruby felt there was something deeper going on. Julia was sad, very sad. It was a far cry of the Julia of the previous summer. Ruby would always remember the night her father had had to go pick Julia up from the police station. Julia and her father had had another one of their many fights. Later Julia had crawled into Ruby's bed and told her the whole swimming naked story. The two sisters had giggled for hours over it. The Julia of that summer had been fun loving, rebellious and carefree. The Julia of the following winter was the total opposite. After the funeral, Julia had returned to University and at the end of the term had informed her family she was moving to Europe to pursue her studies.

The night before she was due to leave, Julia has stormed into young sixteen year old Ruby's room and sat on her bed.

"Well Ruby now that mother is gone, it falls to me to give you "the talk". Mother's "talk" to me was quite esoteric. I am a doctor now. I am afraid I shall be much more literal."

Julia had proceeded to give Ruby a very frank and graphic explanation of the male and female anatomy and had left very little to the imagination. By the time Julia was done, Ruby knew exactly how the human reproductive process worked. Julia had even opened up a small box and showed Ruby how to use "the protection" she had been talking about for the last hour.

"You can get these from a friend of mine. He will be practicing here in Toronto. His name is Issac Tash. I have told him all about you. He'll know what you want and don't worry, he'll be very discreet." Julia hesitated before continuing: "Ruby, even knowing all this, even when using protection, accidents sometimes occur. Should that happen to you, you must not hesitate, you must call for me. No matter where I am, I will come and help. I will not ask question. I will not judge." Julia stopped and looked Ruby directly in the eyes. "You understand what I am saying don't you." Ruby in all the naivety of a sixteen year old had only half understood, but was too proud to admit it. She had nodded yes. Julia had hugged her for a long time, and had left. On her way out the door Julia had stopped and turned to Ruby:

"This help Ruby, it would be for you, for you only. You understand?

Ruby had only really understood the next year when one of her school friend had gotten herself in trouble and had asked Ruby for help; asked her if she knew the name of a doctor who could terminate the pregnancy. It was then that Ruby had figured out Julia's message that night. Should Ruby ever end up with an unwanted pregnancy, even though the consequences for Julia would be dire, she would perform an abortion. Ruby had sometimes wondered why Julia had been so willing to risk the career she had worked so hard for, but had figured it must have been due to sisterly love.

It was only a few years later when the two sisters had spent a forthright in London that Ruby had finally heard the whole story. Julia was spending her last few weeks in London before moving back to Canada to take the job as coroner at the Toronto morgue. Ruby had finished University and had decided to be a writer. A writer needed to travel and experience life so Ruby was doing just that. The two sisters had enjoyed their time in London attending the theatre and balls. After one such night, the sisters had gone home and drunk a bottle of wine and talked late into the night.

"Well dear Mr. Marchmant was very attentive towards you again tonight Julia." teased Ruby.

Julia's laughter and smile immediately left her and she instantaneously got serious: "He proposed again"

"And you turned him down again I'm sure." continued Ruby.

Julia was pensive. "Well tonight he was very insistent. He even told me that he was willing to move to Canada. He has already secured a position there."

"Oh" said Ruby. "What did you say?"

Julia became even more serious and after a few moments of silence said: "I told him the truth. I told him I could not have children. He immediately recalled his proposal."

Ruby, realizing that their conversation had suddenly taken a very serious turn, looked at her sister and said:"

"Why Julia? Why are you so sure you cannot have children? Is it because of what happened the year Mother died?"

Julia looked at her sister in surprise. Ruby had been a young girl then, a young girl caught up in herself as all young woman of that age are. Julia had not expected Ruby to have noticed anything. She stayed silent and Ruby pressed her:

"Julia what happened? Did you…. Did you have ….. " Ruby could not bring herself to say it.

"Yes I did." answered Julia. "And it was a mess. I had to go to a back alley butcher who nearly left me for dead. I survived, but not whole. I will never be able to have children."

Ruby could see the tears forming in Julia's eyes: "But surely, Mr. Marchmant, it did not matter? You have spent the last few months trying to refuse him."

Julia looked at Ruby: "Oh Ruby don't you see? That look of disappointment, that recoil he could not hide. Don't you see that maybe one day I will see that same look in the face of the man I love?"

One month later Dr. Julia Ogden had her first case as a Toronto coroner, Nathan Boyles, a young fourteen year old boy, killed his family then hung himself. She met a detective during that case. His name was William Murdoch.


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken several days for Ruby to make her way from California to Toronto. The moment she got off the train, she immediately took a cab to the morgue. At this time of day, she knew to find Julia there. Ruby walked in and found her sister sitting at a desk, looking in a microscope. Julia looked up. Ruby took one look at her sister and knew that whatever it was, it was serious. She ran the last few steps and took Julia in her arms. They stayed like that for several seconds. Finally Ruby stepped back and both sisters sat down. Ruby looked at Julia and said: "Well now Julia. What is it?"

Julia took a long breath and opened her mouth to start talking but could not get any words out. She made another attempt, but still could not talk. Ruby seeing how difficult this was for Julia, finally said: "Just come out with it Julia. I'll know it all in the end anyway."

Julia said: "I'm pregnant, and William is the father."

Ruby was not sure what surprised her most, that Julia was pregnant which was a near impossibility considering her past, or that Julia and William had actually had and affair. Julia, yes maybe perhaps Julia, but William, no never!

"Have you told him?" asked Ruby.

"William no, but I did tell Darcy." Ruby was quite surprised at how Julia was handling this.

"But Julia, if William is the father, surely you have to let him know."

"Tell him what?" Julia interrupted. "That he is to be a father, but will never be able to acknowledge his child." Julia stopped for a few moments to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"I've asked Darcy for a divorce, but he adamantly refuses. I am his wife he says, and his wife I shall stay, even though I am carrying another man's child."

Ruby thoughtfully looked at Julia: "Have you considered just leaving Darcy?"

"Oh yes. I told him I would leave him if he does not grant me a divorce. But Darcy promises that if I do that, he will use all his influence to destroy William's career. Mine also. By the time he is done, neither William nor I would be able to work anywhere."

"But surely Father?" asked Ruby.

"What could Father do? Defend a daughter who made a child with a man other than her husband? Even Father's influence has its limits."

"So what are you going to do then?" asked Ruby.

"Darcy has decided we are leaving Toronto. He has been offered a position in Boston and we are to leave next week. He wants us to pretend the child is his, and when it is born, he is to be named as the father."

Ruby was angry: "Are you are fine with that? You will let him order you around like that?"

"What choices do I have? Answered Julia. "I do not want to destroy William's career. You know him. Even though he would stand by me, this situation would be impossible for him; living in sin with another man's wife. Unable to work at the job he loves. Whatever feelings exist between us would surely atrophy under such conditions."

Ruby looked at her sister. "Why am I here then if you have already made up your mind?"

Julia, tears forming in her eyes, looked at Ruby: "Because I needed someone to… someone to cry on…."

Ruby immediately took her sister in her arms and let her cry. It was strange this. All her life Julia had always been the strong one. It was Julia who had comforted Ruby over her childhood fears. When Ruby, at such a fragile age, had lost her mother, Julia had been strong for her, despite her own sadness. The two sisters just held each other for the longest time.

William was sitting at his desk looking over files when Brackenried walked in:

"There's been a murder at the Mercer house. By all indication it was a burglary gone wrong. Get yourself over there."

"Yes sir." answered William. "I'll take George with me."

"Eh no, Murdoch. I have George working on something else. You'll have to make do with Armstrong."

William immediately started to protest: "Armstrong, Sir! The man has no imagination and believes scientific experts should be ignored."

"Nevertheless, he is your man for today Murdoch." Said Brackenried.

William had to try again. He simply could not work with Armstrong.

"But sir, he believes that men and dinosaurs co-existed. That caveman used to eat dinosaur steaks!"

Brackenried just ignored Murdoch and walked out of the office. William was frustrated and muttered under his breath: "Armstrong probably also believes the earth is flat." Finally he picked up his hat, called Armstrong over, and they started to make their way to the Mercer mansion. Murdoch tried to brief the constable on the situation.

"Well Armstrong, we are off to the Mercer mansion. As you know Mr. Mercer was a great patron of the arts…

Armstrong interrupted Murdoch: "Giving money to artists Sir. That does not resonate with me. If I were a rich man, I would donate to more worthy causes such as…. equipping the constabulary with guns Sir! Do you know Sir, our neighbours to the south call their constables, sheriffs and deputy sheriffs, and they are given guns!" Armstrong waved his baton: "All we get here Sir, is this." The constable looked sadly at his poor little stick.

William tried to bring the conversation to the case: … this looks like it was a burglary gone wrong."

William was unable to finish his sentence as Armstrong started talking again: "Well sir, if you want my opinion, Canada should promote an armed citizenry just like the Americans. It would eliminate such burglaries. These limitations we have on gun ownership in Canada are ridiculous."

Wiliam tried to pacify him: "Well Armstrong, we ….." but William was unable to finish his sentence, again.

"And sir, they have so many nice prisons down there. I wish we could build more here."

William had had enough: "Prisons Armstrong! Why do we need more prisons? Our crime rates are going down."

Amstrong responded: "But Sir, we need more prisons for all those unreported crimes."

William could not believe his ears. "Armstrong, if the crimes are not reported, we cannot arrest the criminals and put themin jail, ergo we do not need more prisons." William had had enough.

"Tell you what Armstrong. You go ahead to the Mercer mansion and start your report. I will stop at the morgue to fetch the doctor. We will need a coroner."

William made his way to the morgue. He had not really planned to call Julia to the crime scene. He had noticed how she had been avoiding him since Peterborough, but Armstrong had tried his patience to the limit, and William had needed to get away from him. As he walked to the morgue, William could not, but think back to that week Julia and him had spent in Peterborough. He had not wanted it to end. Since their return, so many times he had wanted to ask her to go somewhere alone with him, but he knew that was impossible. She was another man's wife.

He entered the morgue and walked through to the examination room. He was surprised to find Ruby there. Ruby, who was holding a crying Julia. He tried to leave, but Julia noticed him. She immediately grabbed a handkerchief to dry her tears. She was looking around, in obvious discomfort, looking at every thing but William. Ruby turned around and said:

I'm sorry detective, but you'll have to come back later. My sister needs some time to deal with….. " Ruby hesitated and finally continued, looking at William directly in the eyes as she finished her sentence: " ..family issues."

William looked at Julia. He ached to take her in his arms to wipe away her sadness, but it was not his place to do so. She had a husband. William allowed himself one last look at Julia before leaving.

The following Monday, Brackenried called William into his office. The inspector was not looking forward to this task. "Sit down Murdoch, sit down."

William looked questionably at Brackenried as he sat down. The inspector hesitated and finally came out with it: "There are no two ways to say this Murdoch, so I'll come out straight with it. The chief coroner just gave me this letter. It's a letter of resignation … from Dr. Ogden."

Thomas felt so sorry for his detective as he saw his reaction: "But why sir?"

"I don't know me old mucker. All it says is that her husband has accepted a position in Boston and her resignation is effective immediately." Murdoch started to get up to leave, but Thomas stopped him.

"There is no sense going over there William. She left town over the weekend." Thomas could hardly stand the look he saw on William's face. He started talking again:

"I've talked with Margaret, why don't you come over for dinner tonight….."

William had quit listening. Julia was gone, gone again, to Boston. He had not even had the chance to say goodbye.

_**Credits go to TVCentric for coming up with the Armstrong idea in the first place. It was so good, I could not resist exploring it a little bit more. It was all done in good humour, so hopefully nobody will take offence.**_

_**I am on holidays, so there will be no new chapters for a while. I did post an older story I wrote a few months ago.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Little Rory was already six months old and Julia never tired of looking at him. He was born with a full head of reddish blond hair, from her no doubt, and deep dark brown eyes, obviously from William. Even though it was definitevly not fashionable in her set, Julia had elected to nurse her son. Considering that getting pregnant in the first place had been a miracle, Julia wanted to experience everything motherhood had to offer. Her past made it so that her chances of ever getting pregnant again were near impossible. Well at this point, they were nil! Nursing had prevented her monthly course from returning, and not only that, in Boston Darcy had continued his policy of seperate bedrooms he had started in Toronto.

Julia had pretty well given up on her marriage. The last time Darcy and her had had relations had been nearly three years ago. Julia still did not know why Darcy had insisted they stay married when she had announced her pregnancy to him. She had assumed he had insisted they move to Boston to start afreash, but no, Darcy had remained distant and cold towards her. Lately, he had even become erratic in both his conversations and habits.

It was a hot humid day in Boston and Julia had decided to sit in the shade of the garden to nurse Rory. He was hungry as always. Her son was a healthy baby. The labour had been long, nearly sixteen hours, but Julia had been rewarded with a strong nine pound baby. He was not a good sleeper, keeping her awake more than she liked, but already she could discern intelligence in her son. She heard a noise and looked up. Darcy was slowly walking towards her. He was also suffering from the hot day. He came and sat down on the chair across from her. He looked at Julia nursing her son. He stayed silent for a long time. He just looked at her. Finally he said:

"Your son is beautiful Julia."

Julia looked at her husband and answered: "Thank You Darcy." Julia hesitated before continuing.

"He could be yours also if you wanted Darcy. We have started a new life here. We could be a real family if you wanted."

Darcy had a small sad smile when he answered.: "A family? You, I, and Murdoch's son. I don't think so."

"But then why did you insist we stay married when I informed you that I was pregnant.." Julia had the grace of looking embarrased : "with William's child. When you insisted we stay married, I thought you wanted me back as your wife but ..."

Darcy took a deep breath: "Oh Julia. I love you. I've loved you from the time I first saw you in Buffalo. Even before I knew about Murdoch, I knew that for you it was different. That for you it was not... as strong."

Julia was happy they were having this conversation. It had been a long time since they had been so frank with each other: "But then, what happened to us then? By the time William and I went away that week, our marriage was pretty well over."

"Oh Julia. I'm a proud man. And I am a stupid man. Do you remember about a year after we married, I had to go to Montreal for two months for some training?"

Julia remembered. She had refused to accompany him. They had had a big fight and things had never been the same between them.

"I left angry for Montreal. Angry at you. Angry at me for failing to make you love me the way I love you... I sought confort... elsewhere. Despite the fact that house boasted all their girls were "clean", I still manage to catch... something..."

Julia did a quick check of her memory and realized that Darcy and her never did have any sexual relations since his return from Montreal: "That is why you left our bedroom?"

"Yes." answered Darcy.

"Why not tell me then?"

"I am a pround man Julia. I did something stupid and got caught. But I loved you. Love you still. I did not want to infect you, and I was too proud to tell you. I could see you slipping away from me, but there was nothing I could do."

"Oh Darcy." responded Julia. "Do not make me blameless. I am more in the wrong. I married you even though I still loved William. That was unjust towards you. I am to blame for the failure of our marriage." Julia hesitated before continuing: "But we could make something out of this mess Darcy. "

"I am afraid that will not be possible Julia. The illness is progressing fast... very fast. I do not have much long left. I have difficulty concentrating. I have been incapable or working for several months.

"Oh Darcy I am so sorry. So deeply sorry. Had I loved you more, maybe you..."

"Julia it is too late now to assign blame. In the few short months I have left, perhaps we could pretend..."

Julia looked sadly at Darcy.: "Oh yes Darcy we can. Darcy. I am so sorry."

Darcy came and sat down beside Julia and held and held her and her son. They sat like that for a long time.

It was nearly Christmas and Julia and Rory were in a train bound for Toronto. Darcy had lived for another year since that day in the garden. He had passed away in the late summer and since then Julia's father had been relentless in his quest of getting Julia to move back to Toronto. Julia had resisted for a few months. She had made a kind of life for herself in Boston. Since her arrival there she had been studying with an emminent pathologist. She was scared of what could happen if she moved back to Toronto. What if she saw William again? What if William found out about Rory? She kept hesitating, but her father had been so insistent and sincere. Rory was his only grandson. He was so far away. He never saw him. Julia had finally given in.

The train arrived at Union station and Julia could see her father waiting for them. The little boy ran to his grandfather and the older man picked him up.

"Here here my boy. Wait until you see what your Pappie prepared for your second birthday."

Julia smiled at the sight of her father holding her son. Rory had been good for Julia and her father. The little boy had bridge much of the gap that had existed for years between father and daughter. Julia was still not sure how this was going to work, but she was willing to give it a try. With Ruby being Ruby, Rory may turn out to the the only grandchild her father would ever have.

"You are not to spoil him Father. Remember you promissed." said Julia.

Mr. Ogden looked at his daughter.: "Oh Julia, you must allow me to spoil him on his birthday." He smiled at his daugher.: "He is even finer than when I last saw him Julia. You have done good, girl." Julia smiled as she hugged her father.

It was Februay. Julia had been in Toronto for over two months. Ruby had come home for Christmas. The whole family had celebrated Rory's birthday on Chrismas eve. Julia had not seen her father this happy in a long long time. Julia's thoughts were interupted by a servant knocking at the door.

"Inspector Brackenried to see you Madam." Julia was a bit taken aback. While she had tea with Mrs. Brackenried often, she had yet to see her husband since her return. Julia had prefered it that way. Prefered not hearing anything of William. Margaret had tried a few times to talk about him, but Julia always managed to change the conversation. Thomas Brackenried entered, no, more like barged into the room. Thomas Brackenried only knew how to barge into a room. Entering was too delicate for him! "Doctor. How nice it is to see you again. You look well."

Julia smiled back at Brackenried.: "Thank you Inspector. And how are you doing?"

"Well, well of course." Thomas Brackenried was not good at small talk, so he came straight on to the point:

"Doctor how would you feel about a wee bit of work back at the morgue?" He put his hand to stop Julia as she was about to interupt: "Let me finish Doctor. We have not had a decent coroner since you left. They come, they stay a few months, and they leave. None of them seem interested in the job."

Julia smiled: "Well pathology is not for everyone. Most doctors prefer the living to the dead."

"Margaret tells me that you kept up with it in Boston. Studied with the best I hear. The thing is, we did get a young doctor about six months ago. A young French lad. He's stayed the longest. He's very young and very keen, but very inexperience. He is the first doctor we've had who is actually interested in the job. He's been reading all of your old files, comes over all the time to ask Murdoch questions about your old cases. The young man has potential, but needs help. I thought that perhaps with some guidance from you, one or two days a week?... Brackenried ended with a question.

Julia did not know what to answer. She thought about it for a few seconds and finally said: I don't know Inspector. I am not sure if it would be for the best... for me to return to the morgue. "

The inspector insisted one last time: "Well think about it for a few days before making your decision." With a nod, he picked up his hat and left.

Julia slowly closed the door and leane back against it after the Inspector left. Working with William again. Dared she?


	14. Chapter 14

William had been catching up on his paperwork when the Inspector called him in his office: "Murdoch, come in here will you. Sit down. Sit down. There's something I need to tell you."

Brackenried started pacing around his office. He obviously had something of importance to say. He finally spoke:

"As you know, the young lad at the morgue is still struggling, even after being here for a year. He needs help. Help from a more experienced doctor….."

Brackenried paused for a moment and looked at the detective. William guessed immediately what the Inspector was leading to. Julia had been back in town for over two months now. He finished Brackenried's sentence:

"…..like Dr. Julia Ogden you mean."

The inspector looked at the younger man and sat down in front of him and continued:

"There has been a lot of pressure on the young doctor Murdoch. He has no experience, and nobody to help him. He's floundering. You know, you have seen it yourself. He needs help and… " Brackenried hesitated for a moment: "she is the best. I know that for you it will be…"

William interrupted the Inspector: "That's fine sir. There is no problem that I can see." The detective got up and made his way to the door. Before leaving, he turned to the Inspector: "Anything else sir?"

Brackenried nodded, and William left the room to return to his office. He tried to return to his paperwork, but his mind was reeling. Julia back working at the morgue. Could he handle that? She was a widow now; a widow with a son, a son who was nearly two years old. Darcy and she must have adopted immediately after they had arrived in Boston. William had kept up with the happenings in her life thanks to George. The young constable corresponded frequently with Ruby and through him, William had found out about the adoption and later on her on, her widowhood and eventually her return to Toronto. William had considered getting in touch with her after she got back, but had decided against it; had decided to let her make the first step. She had not.

William was staring at the autopsy report the young Dr. Martel had given him this morning at the morgue. Julia had not been there. Even though she had been back for a few months already, William had had few conversations with her. He had noticed her influence the young Doctor though. The autopsies were complete, the reports organized, but more importantly, the young French doctor now seemed to be able to find cause of death. William had noticed that Julia and the young Doctor certainly got along very well. It seemed that each time William went to the morgue, he would find Dr. Martel and Julia standing close together, bent over a body. Even though William knew that the nature of their work meant that they had to work closely together, he could not help himself from feeling jealous. He knew he had no rights to her. They were barely colleagues these days. At their first meeting in the morgue, she had been polite, but distant. She never called him William anymore, just Detective. William had taken the hint and kept all his exchanges with her strictly professional. It did not stop him from fantasizing about her all the time though! That, he was having difficulty with. At least now, he was no longer committing a sin! She was no longer another man's wife.

He threw the report on his desk and got up. He had to move. He walked to the window and looked outside. Julia and Dr. Martel were walking to the nearby park with bagged lunches in their hands. Since the weather had warmed up, they had taken to having their lunch together in the park. He angrily picked up his hat and quickly left the stationhouse barking to George as he went by:

"What are you waiting for Constable? For trees to grow? We have interviews to conduct."

George picked up his helmet and ran after William.

Spring had come to Toronto and this coming weekend was the annual Victoria Day Toronto Constabulary picnic. Julia had not been sure about attending. She had worked very hard at keeping William at a distance. She was deadly afraid that if he saw Rory, he would immediately guess the boy was his son. She knew he would be very angry; angry at her for keeping his existence a secret. She had been so nervous on her first day back at the morgue, She was sure the truth was written on her face and that William would see it. She had dreaded it, but in the end, it had been as she should have known. William had been brief, polite, but distant. His indifference, she could deal with. It was his anger she was afraid of.

After several days of asking her, Margaret Brackenried had finally convinced Julia to attend the picnic. William would not be there. He had volunteered to work that day. Julia had relented.

Rory had been ecstatic. He had jumped up and down and started running around the room. "Picnic. Picnic. Picnic." Julia had not had the heart to say no and to be honest, she was kind of wanting to go anyway. Breaking up with William, being forced to hide his son's existence from him, her failed marriage to Darcy, his illness and death; the last few years had been morose. She felt like having fun.

Riding to the picnic in her father's carriage Julia looked at her son who was bouncing in excitement beside her. He was over two years old and each day he looked more like William. It seemed so obvious to her, she wondered why nobody else seemed to notice. He turned and flashed her one of his smile. Julia's heart melted. She held up her arms to him and he climbed up on her lap and gave her a big hug. They arrived at the park and Julia saw Margaret Brackenried with one of her son already settled under a large tree. Julia joined them. Rory immediately ran to the older boy and they took off to play in the park.

Margaret greeted Julia.

"Julia sit down and relax. The boys will take care of Rory. Don't worry. Here, help me set the picnic. The men will come back hungry soon."

Julia was busy helping Margaret when Brackenried's booming voice startled her.

"Ah, a feast fit for kings. The ladies have done well here Murdoch?"

Julia turned around in surprise and saw William standing there. She turned to Margaret and started to talk: "But I thought you…"

Margaret interrupted her: "Sit down William. Thomas, let's you and I go fetch the boys."

Thomas Brackenried looked longily at the food, but reluctantly followed his wife, leaving Julia and William alone. By the look on William's face, it was obvious to Julia that he was also surprised to see her there. He spoke first.:

"Doctor." He hesitated for a second and started again: "Julia. I did not expect to see you here today. I thought….." He did not finish his sentence.

Julia realized that the Brackenrieds had played a trick on them. "Yes I though you would be working today." She looked at William. He had obviously been playing some kind of game. He looked hot. His suit jacket and tie were off and he had rolled up his shirt sleeve. She tied not to look at him, but could not stop herself. The silence between them dragged on. She shook her head slightly and asked:

"You look warm. Would you like some lemonade?"

William did not answer. He just kept looking at Julia. She had to prompt him: "William?" He finally seemed to wake up.

"Yes yes please." William knew he was in dangerous ground. Julia was wearing a light summer dress which showed far more than her usual work attire did. On top of that, the picnic scene reminded him of another one they had enjoyed years ago. His mind kept drifting to that long ago picnic where they had nearly … He needed to say something, anything.

"Your son? He is the little boy I saw with Bobby Brackenried?"

Julia was shaken back to earth. She too had been recalling that same picnic.

"Yes. He is." Julia answered.

"He looks like a fine boy." William continued. Julia was getting nervous. Discussing Rory was not a subject she favored with William. She was afraid of letting something slip that would help him figure out who Rory's real father was. She quickly had to say something..

"Are you happier with Dr. Martel's work now?" William was surprised at the abrupt change in topic, but took her lead.

"Yes. He as improved tremendously. Much due to your tutelage I imagine." He paused for a second before continuing:

"You seem to work well together. I am surprised not to see him here today." William could not help the criticism in his voice. "You are rarely seen without him."

Julia was sure she detected a fait note of jealousy in William's voice. She could not help herself from feeling pleased at this. Honesty was better though.

"We are colleagues William. Nothing more. And he is so young. Do you take me for a cradle snatcher?" Julia finished the sentence with a smile.

William was relieved he was prevented from answering by the boisterous return of the three boys and the Brackenrieds. The meal was a busy affair and soon the boys were ready to go back and play. Thomas, William and the two Brackenried boys decided to play a game of horseshoe. Rory immediately decided he wanted to join them. Julia tried to stop him:

"Rory you should stay here with us. You are too young, this game is for bigger boys." The moment she said it, Julia regretted it. It was the same kind of thing her parents used to tell her: "This is for boys Julia, not girls." And Rory, well Rory reacted just like she used to. He started stomping his feet and a very determined look came on his face. Thomas looked at William and said:

"Well that looks certainly looks familiar does it not Murdoch?" William and Thomas both looked at Julia with small smiles on their face. Julia blushed and started to say something and then decided it was wiser to stay silent. William took pity on her:

"Let him come with us Julia. I'll look out for him." Julia looked at her son still sulking in the corner and relented. "Go on then, but keep a good eye on him. He can get into trouble quick and easy."

Margaret looked at Julia: "He'll be fine Julia. Come let's leave this lot and go for a walk." The day went by quickly, and soon the evening turned to dusk and group started to get ready to enjoy the fireworks.

They all sat down on the blanket, and Rory had crawled up to sit on his mother's lap. He fell asleep halfway through the fireworks. Somehow William had ended up sitting beside them. Julia was very conscious of William's closeness. She pretended to be engrossed in the fireworks. William stayed silent for a long time and then finally spoke:

"Your son is beautiful Julia."

Julia swallowed hard and quickly looked away from William to the sleeping boy on her lap.

"Yes he is. He is such a busy boy though. There are days where I wonder where he gets his energy. I always seem to run out of it before he does." Julia finished with a smile. William smiled back and looked at Rory.

"Yes I do have to agree with you there." William continued. "He is an active young man. Quite intelligent from what I can see. He spent the afternoon asking me questions about anything and everything."

"Yes. Yes." Julia did not know what to say. Well actually she knew exactly what she wanted to say. She just could not say it. She wanted to tell William that his son must get his curiosity, his intelligence from him. She looked up. The fireworks were just finishing.

"Well it looks like the fireworks are over. My father was to send a carriage for us. I should start to get ready."

Julia started to get up, but the weight of the little boy seemed heavy for her. William quickly got up to help.

"Here Julia. Let me carry him." Julia hesitated, but could not think of any reason to refuse. William gathered the little boy in his arms and Rory burrowed himself in William's neck. Julia looked away as she left emotion rise to the surface. They looked so good together, so right. She busied herself gathering up things so William would not see how moved she was.

They started walking and soon Julia saw her father walking towards them.

Julia greeted him: "Hello father. I did not expect you to pick us up yourself."

Mr. Ogden took a long look at William carrying Rory before answering: "Well, I was on my way home thought I should pick you up on the way. Rory chose that moment to wake up. He asked to be put down and ran to his grandfather.

Julia's father bent down and picked up the little boy: "How was the picnic Noël?"

Julia's heart stopped for a moment. She resisted the urge to look at William. Surely if he saw her face he would guess the truth about Rory's parentage. She tried to move the conversation along, but William beat her to it:

"Noël?" asked William.

Mr. Ogden, oblivious to what he was revealing, said: "It's my pet name for him, for you see my grandson was born on Chritsmas eve…" He was unable to finish as Julia interrupted him. She turned around to William.

"Thank you for your help here William." She quickly ushered her son and father to the waiting carriage. She watched William as they rode away. She closed her eyes and prayed that William would not make the connection.


	15. Chapter 15

William had not gone home after the fireworks. He knew he would not be able to sleep. Something was nagging at his mind. He had decided to cycle around for a while. Christmas. Rory's birthday was December 24th. That made him 2 ½ years old. Six months older than what Julia had said. Julia had acted funny when her father had let that detail slip. They had adopted the boy as a newborn. William knew that. Ruby had written it in one of her letters to George. But that meant they had adopted Rory within 6 months of their arrival in Boston. William distinctly remembers the adoption being in the summer. Why wait six months to let everyone know they had adopted? Why pretend Rory is six months younger than he really is?

Suddenly, it came to William. If Rory was born on December 24th, then he had been conceived back in late March. Late March was when Julia and he had spent that week in Peterborough. William had to stop and get off his bicycle. His heart was beating fast. His breathing was quick and he could feel sweat forming all over his body. Could it be? But she said she was unable to have children? But there is so much of her in the boy. A determined look came on William's face. He quickly turned his bicycle around and cycled over to George's house. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. When it was not opened immediately, he started pounding on it and screaming George's name.

George finally opened the door: "What the hell is going on. Oh it's you sir. Did something terribly wrong happen sir?"

William did not answer. He just grabbed the young constable by the shirt and pushed him to the wall and angrily asked him:

"Did you know? Did Ruby tell you? Were you also hiding it from me all along?"

George was shocked. He had no idea what was happening: "Sir, Sir calm down. Know what? What are you talking about?"

William looked at George and realized that the young man knew nothing. He went to another line of questioning:

"Ruby. Is she still in New York?"

George had realized that now was not the time to try and figure out what was happening, so he simply answered: "Yes she is."

"Her address. Give me her address." William was still pressing George to the wall. George tried to wiggle out.

"I will sir, but you must let me go so I can go look it up." William stepped back and let George go. He came back immediately with a piece of paper. William took it and warned George before leaving.

"Do not let her know I am coming." Just before he walked out the door, William turned around to George again.

"Oh and tell the Inspector I will have to miss a few days of work."

Thomas Brackenried was pacing in his office. Murdoch had been gone for three days now and no news. He was attending to "private business". All that George knew was that Murdoch had come knocking at his door at two in the morning demanding Ruby Ogden's address. Thomas was worried. Something had happened between Murdoch and the Doctor at the picnic. Something big, if William went storming off to New York to talk to Ruby Ogden. Thomas had warmed Margaret about throwing them together like that at the picnic. Higgins knocked and entered.

"Sir, there is a phone call for you from the Boston Police Department."

"Boston Police. Wonder what they want." Muttered Brackenried. He picked up the phone and listened.

"Murdoch yes. He is a detective here." He listened some more.

"An investigation in Boston? Again he paused to listen. "He is asking for the birth certificate of Rory Garland, born to Mrs. Julia Garland?"

Brackenried took a long deep breath and lied for his detective. "Yes that is part of an on-going investigation. We would deeply appreciate your cooperation in this."

Thomas hung up and muttered: "Bloody Hell."

He walked out of his office and belted out: "The moment Murdoch comes in, I want to see him immediately."

It was a beautiful evening in New York City, but William was oblivious to it. He checked the address of the elegant building in front him. He joined a boisterous group entering the building, evading the porter. He climbed the steps two at a time and knocked at the apartment door. He could hear voices and music on the other side of the door. A young lady answered and took a long measuring look at him.

"Hello handsome. Where have you been hiding all my life?"

William ignored her: "I need to speak to Ruby Ogden. Is she here?"

"What do you want with her darling? I'm much more fun, you'll see."

William was rapidly loosing his patience. "Take me to Miss Ogden. Now!"

"Now don't get too upset Darling. Come on in. I'll go get her". The young woman left William in a room full of people. A few moments later she came back with Ruby. Ruby took one look at William and knew that something big was going on. He spoke first.

"We need to talk." He looked around the crowded room. "In private." Ruby took him to the only quiet place in her apartment, her bedroom. She could hear the cheering of her friends through the door. William had noticed nothing. He came in, took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Ruby.

"What do you know about this?"

Ruby saw that it was Rory's birth certificate. The colour drained from her face.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"Never mind that. Is this true? Did Julia have a child, a son, Rory?" Just as Ruby was about to answer, William interrupted: "Don't even think of lying about this Ruby."

Ruby had often wondered what an angry determined William would be like and now she was sorry she had. She followed his advice and decided honesty was the better choice: "Yes she did."

William took a long breath before asking his next question: "Who is the father?"

Ruby hesitated before answering. "William, if you are here, it is because you have already guessed."

William felt the rage coming on again and stepped closer to Ruby.:"Tell me."

"You are."

"You tried to tell me that day at the morgue." William continued. Ruby agreed.

"Darcy had forbidden her from telling you. He had made all kinds of threats. Don't be too hard on her William. She wanted to tell you, but Darcy was…."

William was no longer listening. He turned around and ran out of the apartment. The young woman who had opened the door to him walked over to Ruby.

"What a sneaky thing you are darling, hiding this beau ténébreux from us. I am not surprised. You were never good at sharing.

Ruby linked her arms with her friend: "Hands off darling. He's not mine, he's my sister's."

The moment William walked into the Station House, three constables told him he had to go to the Inspector's office. Thomas looked up as William came in. He waited for the Detective to close the door. He got up, walked right up to William.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking off Murdoch? Pretending to be doing an investigation? Do you realize, I had to cover for you? Again! What were you doing looking into Dr. Ogden's son's birth anyway? It's none of your business. I want the truth Murdoch. No lies."

Brackenried had ran out of breath and had to stop his rant for a few moments. It gave the chance for William to respond.

"It is sir. My business I mean."

Thomas was still angry. "What do you mean your business? She was married and had a child. It happens every day.

William took a long breath: "I believe Rory is my son."

Thomas nearly chocked on his whiskey: "Your son. What do you mean your son?"

"Well sir, Rory was a full term baby born on December 24th. Considering the normal gestation period of the human female…."

William could not finish as Brackenried interrupted him with a grimace: "Murdoch…..I don't want to hear about… about women things…."

"Well sir. Since the child was born in late December, then that means that he would have been conceived in late March. Her husband was out of town for a whole month around that time." William paused before continuing: "It also coincides with the week her and I spent in Peterborough on that case."

The Inspector took a few moments to come to the right conclusion.

"You! And Her! While she was still married!" Thomas put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet and continued with a smirk on his face.

"You Murdoch, cuckolded good old Garland, did you. I didn't think you had it in you!"

William had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well sir. I.. I..."

The inspector came over and tapped the younger man on his back. "Never mind that now, William. You're a father now."

"Yes I am Sir." William soberly responded.

Thomas noticed William's hesitancy: "All is not well then?"

"Well Sir. She does not know I know. The boy is over two years old and she never told me." As he was talking, William could feel the anger coming back.

Thomas looked at his detective. "She was married son. She had a husband. Nobody knows what goes on inside a marriage. Married women, even rich ones, have very few choices. Don't be too quick to judge. You may want to thread carefully here. You have a son now. Think of that. Don't ruin it."

"Yes Sir. May I leave now?"

William left the inspector's office and went directly to the morgue. As usual, he found Julia and Dr. Martel huddled together, shoulders touching…. William saw red. He loudly closed the door and barged into the room.

"Dr Ogden. I need to speak to you. Now."

Julia looked at her Dr. Martel. "I wonder Pierre if you could give us a moment..?"

William fumed at hearing her call the young doctor by his first name.

"I need to have a serious conversation with you. I will call tonight at seven." He turned to leave, but stopped just before he got to the door, he added.

"You had better be there Julia. You will not escape this."

He walked out the door. Julia felt her legs giving under her. She sat down. She had been waiting for this for several days. Ruby had cabled her about William's visit. She had felt like a condemned prisoner waiting for her execution. She mechanically put her things away and left.

She went home. Arranged with her father to keep Rory away from the parlour and sat down and waited. The doorbell rang. Julia waited for William to be shown in. He walked in. She stood up and said nothing, waiting for him to talk first.

William had promised himself he would keep calm, but just seeing her, made him angry.

"Rory is my son. Don't even bother to try to deny it. You delivered a fine healthy nine pound baby boy at Boston General Hospital exactly nine months after Peterborough. How dare you. How dare you keep his existence secret from me?"

Julia opened her mouth to talk, but William cut her off.

"My son Julia. You had my son and never told me. You knew. You knew how much I wanted children, a family."

William was doing what he had promised he would not. He was loosing control.

"You lied to me. You said you could not have children. Why was that? You were done with me perhaps? Slumming with the working class no longer amused you. You could have just said so you know. You did not have to invent this ludicrous story."

Julia's heart broke with each word William uttered. She did not know what to answer. In many ways, he was right. She had lied, lied by omission. She should have listened to Ruby. She should have told him she was pregnant. William finally stopped ranting.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Julia looked at him. "What do you want me to say William. I really believed that pregnancy was an impossibility for me. All the specialist said so. Certainly Darcy and I were never able….." Julia did not finish that sentence as she saw the storm brewing in William's eyes.

"But then, when you knew. You never said." William was getting angrier.

"Why was that Julia? Did you have another lover tucked away somewhere? Maybe you do not know who the father is."

Julia did not realize she had slapped him until after she did it. William stopped talking and looked at her. Julia was afraid of the steely look in his eyes.

"Rory is my son." William said coldly.

Julia answered right away. "Yes. He is."

William continued: "I want to be part of his life Julia. There are only two ways this can happen. He can come live with me and…"

"NO." Julia spoke out.

"Or" William continued: We can marry"

Julia was shocked. How can William talk of marriage when he was so angry with her, when hate seemed to be the only feeling he had left for her.

"Don't worry Julia. I will make no demands on you. There is nothing left between us except our son. The marriage will be in name only. We will live together. Be parents to Rory, but that will be it. Decide Julia. What will it be?"

Julia could not talk. She knew he would be hurt and angry, but she never expected this. She nodded her agreement.

William got up. "Good. I will make the arrangements." He stood up and left.

Julia was sitting down on the couch in a state of shock when her father walked in. He sat down beside her and took her in his arms. He said nothing. He just waited for her to talk.

"Oh Daddy. I've made so many mistakes." Julia's father's heart tightened. She had not called him "Daddy" in years.

He hugged her close. "That makes you human Jules." He answered using her old childhood name.

"But Daddy. He hates me now. I've handled this so wrong."

He held her close as she cried and told him everything: She cried for her abortion and its far reaching results. She cried for her failed relationship with William. She cried for her disastrous marriage to Darcy. She cried for having stolen two years of Rory's life from William. She cried. She could not stop. It broke her father's heart. After all these years, he and his daughter were finally speaking again. But the cost to her for this reconciliation was just too high. He just held her for a long long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Julia was absently looking outside. Snow was falling. She had always liked winter. She had loved how a fresh snowfall would hide all the grime and dirtiness of the city. This year was different though. This year, the winter just seemed to add to her sadness. William and she had been married for several months now, and while the deep barely controlled anger he had shown that night he had confronted her about Rory was gone, it had been replaced by a distant polite coolness. They lived together, were parents to Rory, but that was about the extent of their marriage. The only time William showed any feelings were when they had to deal with their son.

She had hoped that eventually his anger would go away and that somehow they could find each other again. But with each month's passing, her hopes were slowly but inevitably being destroyed. And now it was Christmas Eve. Rory's birthday. The first one they would spend as a family.

She looked at the clock, nearly noon. It was time to get moving. The boys at Station 4 were having a friendly hockey game with the Station 1 crew. It was to be followed by a small gathering at the Station House. Julia had agreed to help Margaret with the food. She gathered her things, dressed up Rory in warm clothing and left. The moment they walked into the Station House, Rory let go of Julia's hand and ran to his father's office screaming at the top of his lungs: "I want to play. Daddy, I want to play too. Mamma says I can't. That only Detective and Constables can play, but you let me wear your badge sometimes, so that makes me a Detective right?"

Julia smiled. She had been fighting Rory all morning over this. She was glad that William could take over now. As Julia was chatting with Mrs. Brackenried she kept an eye on William and Rory. William had taken the little boy and sat him on his desk and was calmly speaking to him. After a while, Rory gave a hug to William, got off the desk and they both started to make their way to Julia. Margaret Brackenried had noticed that she only had half of Julia's attention.

"William has taken well to fatherhood." She told Julia.

Julia answered with a small sad smile: "Yes. He seems to be able to reason with Rory much better than I."

William and Julia had come to a silent understanding that to the outside world, theirs was a normal marriage. Ruby knew of course. Julia could never hide anything from her. She had been expecting her all day. She was due home for Christmas.

William and Rory were now beside her: "Julia. I managed to convince Rory he could not play. But in exchanged I agreed to let him help Bobby Brackenried with the stick boy's duties. I hope Bobby will be fine with that Mrs. Brackenried?"

Margaret had no problems with it, but Julia was a bit concerned: "William, he is only three years old. There are pucks and sticks everywhere on that bench. Will he be safe?"

"Of course he will. Bobby will look out for him and so will I."

William turned to his son: "But Rory you know this is a special privilege because today is your birthday. This counts as one of your birthday gifts"

Rory's eyes flared with rebellion, but seeing the look on both his parents' face, he wisely chose to back down. William picked him up.

"Well son, let's go get ourselves ready. We're going to crush those boys from Station One." Rory answered with a big cheer and they both left to get ready.

Julia heaved a big sign as she saw them leave. William was so good, so warm with Rory. She so wished, he could get over his anger towards her. Margaret came over and started barking out orders.

"Well Ladies while the lads are playing, let's get this place ready for the festivities."

The ladies were efficient and soon everything was ready. After they were finished, they all went outside to watch the game. Julia looked for Rory and found him standing, looking all important helping Bobby Brackenried with the sticks. It was obvious the little boy was having a wonderful time.

She settled to watch the game and like always, she could not take her eyes off William. He was having a good game, like he always did. He even scored a goal. That idiot McLaren was also there. He was a Station One constable now. Julia did not know the whole story, but it had to do with Brackenried pointing out to the Chief Inspector that he should not have to deal with both Armstrong and McLaren. Surely, one off them could be shipped away. It had been McLaren.

Julia let herself get caught up in the game. She loved to watch William play. She could forget herself and cheer as loud as she wanted. McLaren of course was being his same obnoxious self. He seemed to have it in for William today. But William managed to evade most of his dirty plays. Finally the game was over and everybody gathered back at the Station House.

In the spirit of the season, mistletoe had been spread all over the Station House. Julia smiled at the memories it brought back. In those first few years she had known William; those mistletoes had been her only source of kisses from him. Well not that today was much different! She was woken up from her reverie by the Inspector.

"Well Doctor. How can a man say no." He looked up and his eyes pointed to the plant Julia was standing under. She gave the inspector a genuine warm smile and gave him a kiss. Before she knew it, there was a line of constables standing behind the Inspector. She was halfway through the line when a loud voice spoke out.

"Well William, are you going to allow every constable here to have a go at your wife or are you going to put a stop to it."

Julia turned around to see Ruby walk in. The two sisters hugged. Julia was very happy to see her. She did not know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way, Ruby had taken on the role of the older sister. It was always Julia who seemed to be needing help, never Ruby. Ruby stepped back from the hug and she turned to William who had somehow materialized in front of Julia.

"What are you waiting for brother-in-law? She's standing under mistletoe. What else do you need?"

Julia turned around to face William and ended up just inches away from him. She could not read the look on his face and frankly she did not care. She was mesmerized by his mouth and once it touched hers, she lost track of time. She woke up to cheering and the loud voice of the Inspector who belted out: "You better stop right there Murdoch. Anything more would be indecent. Here have a drink instead."

Julia stepped back from William, flushed and embarrassed at having lost control like this in front of everybody. She walked over to Ruby. She hugged her sister again and the two women sat down.

"I'm glad you're here for Rory's birthday Ruby." Julia said.

"Well, from what I just witnessed, I think I will go to Father's house tonight. I would not want to be a third wheel at your home." A twinkle came to Ruby's eyes as she continued: "Should I take Rory with me to leave you two some privacy?"

Julia breathed in a big sigh as she responded: "Well Ruby, you have just witnessed the biggest passionate moment between William and I since we married so if you want to stay with us, that should be no problem."

Ruby gave her sister another hug as she answered: "Things will improve Julia. How can he kiss you like that if he feels nothing? Just be patient. It will come. You'll see." She winked at her sister. "In case it comes sooner than later, I will still take Rory to Father's house tonight."

Julia smiled back as Ruby went off to George, who unknowingly was standing under another one of the numerous mistletoes hanging in the Station House.

"Constable. That's quite brazen of you, don't you think…."

Julia shook her head as she looked at her sister teasing George. Margaret came over and commented: "Your sister is quite the package isnt't she?"

"Yes she is." Responded Julia. "But a truer sister, you could not find." She looked around at the ongoing party. "How are things Margaret. Are we running short of anything?"

"Well now that you mention it, we could use more cakes. There's more in the backroom if you want to get some."

Julia promptly went to get some. After William's kiss, she needed a few moments alone to compose herself. She had no idea how long they stood there kissing, but she knew that by the time the inspector had broken them apart, it had gotten quite intense. Maybe if Rudy did take Rory home, William and her …

"Oh here you are Doctor. Can I help you? Carry something perhaps?" Julia looked up to see her colleague, Dr. Martel, standing in front of her.

"Certainly Pierre here take this lot." As Julia walked over to Pierre, she tripped and it was only Pierre's quick reflex that stopped her from falling. Julia looked up and started to thank him when a loud voice blared out:

"Hands off my wife Doctor." It was William. Julia realized how it must look to him. The young doctor tried to explain:

"She tripped Sir and I just…"

William would hear none of it. In a steely voice he sent the doctor away: "Get out of here Martel."

Julia opened her mouth to speak, but William beat up to it:

"What's with you and husbands Julia? You seem to have a need to cheat on them. Maybe you should tell Martel he's the last in a long list."

Julia was shaking her head, denying it, but William did not wait to hear an answer from her. He turned around and left.

Julia did not know how she made it through the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Julia was in front of her make up table getting ready for the Toronto Constabulary charity ball. She had made arrangement to drop Rory at her father's house for an overnight stay.

The door opened and Rory came running and threw himself in her arms. Julia hugged him back, sat him on her lap as she listened to her son's excited chatter:

"Mama, Mama. Guess what, Grandpapa says he has a surprise for me."

"Grandpapa spoils you young man. I shall have to talk to him about that." As Julia saw the disappointment in his little face, her heart tightened a bit, and she relented: "Perhaps I shall tell him to spoil you a little bit?" Rory's smile immediately returned and he gave his mother a wet kiss.

"You should be careful with your mother, young man. You will ruin her nice gown."

Julia quickly looked up at William's voice and she caught herself staring at him. William had always looked so handsome in formal wear. Tonight was no exception. For the thousandth time, Julia wished things were better between the two of them. She would have enjoyed going to the ball with him, dancing with him.

"Don't scold him William. My dress is fine." She busied herself with a last touch up of her make-up and stood up taking Rory in her arms. "Well I am ready to go. Do you have Rory's overnight bag?" she asked William.

"Yes I do. Here, let me carry him. He is getting to be too heavy for you." William walked over and took their son from her, accidentally touching her shoulder laid bear by her dress. Julia quickly sucked in her breath in response and tried to hide her reaction from William by putting her cloak on. When she looked up, William was already exiting her room with Rory in his arms.

They entered the carriage and Rory happily settled himself between William and Julia. The young boy chattered during the trip, somewhat relieving the tension between his parents. The carriage stopped in front of Julia's father's house and all three of them went in. Rory ran to his grandfather.: "Hello Pappy, do you have that surprise you promised me." The older man laughed and hugged the little boy: "Yes, my boy, I do."

Julia walked over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She stepped back from her father saying: "I'll take Rory upstairs and settle him up shall I."

"Of course, of course." answered the older man. He turned to William. "Will you join me in the library for a drink while you wait William?"

William followed Mr. Ogden in the library but refused the offer of a drink. Both men sat down and discussed the upcoming elections for a few minutes. Eventually Mr. Ogden quit talking, and for a few seconds just looked at William.

"Tell me William, how long have you been married to my daughter now?"

"Over six months Sir." answered William.

Julia's father looked at William and decided it was his duty as a father to say something.

"How much longer do you intend punishing her William?"

William looked up surprised: "Punish Sir?"

"Yes William. Julia would be terribly angry with me for speaking up, but she is my daughter and as her father, I do feel I have a right to interfere. If know she hid your son's existence from you and I understand your anger, but do you have to drag it out so long? Trust me William, life is short, shorter than you realize. Rory is a wonderful little boy. These should be good years for you and Julia. Enjoy them. Do not waste them in endless recriminations. Julia deserves better. Rory deserves better."

Mr. Ogden stopped, looked William in the eyes and finished: "You deserve better."

Just as William was about to answer, Julia entered the room. She was a bit surprised at the serious look both men wore, but said nothing. They chatted for a bit and finally William and Julia left. Alone in the carriage, riding to the ball neither of them spoke. The tension between the two of them was getting so strong that Julia could not stand it anymore. She had to say something, anything to break it:

"What were you and my father discussing so earnestly?" she asked.

William turned to face her. He looked so serious, she was sure he was about to say something important; something important about the two of them. Julia looked back at him, her mouth slightly open, hoping.

He hesitated and finally simply said: "We were discussing the upcoming elections."

Julia let out a long breath. For a moment there, she had thought she had seen something in his eyes. Something, that given her hope. Julia sat back and passed the rest of the trip staring outside. William did the same. They arrived at the ball and soon she was separated from William. She danced several times but kept watch on him. He had not been idle. He had spent the whole evening dancing, and Julia often saw him with the same woman, Rose, a girl Julia had been at school with. Julia hated feeling jealous, hated the feelings of inadequacy that came with it. Soon her jealousy turned to anger and each time she would see William dance with Rose, she just got angrier. Not being able to stand it anymore, she went to the ladies' room. She was powdering her face when the woman in question came in. She walked over and sat at the make-up table beside Julia's.

"Your husband is a wonderful dancer Julia. I have certainly enjoyed his company tonight. Such a charming man." She looked at Julia and continued: "You do have a habit Julia of neglecting your husbands don't you? Poor Darcy was always so lonely. It doesn't look like you are any more attentive to William. No worries though, I am more than happy to…step up."

Julia could not contain her anger anymore. She got up and marched out of the ladies' room directly to William, interrupting his conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Brackenried.

"Dance with me William." When he seemed to hesitate, she insisted: "Right now."

William quickly made his excuses and led Julia to the dance floor.

Thomas Brackenried looked at them leave and chuckled: "Poor old Murdoch sure looks like he's in trouble." He looked at his wife. "I am so glad you are not a redhead Margaret. I do not think I could stand a wife with such a temper."

Margaret rose to Julia's defence. "Julia had every right to be angry Thomas. William has been neglecting her all night long; dancing with that horrible woman and all…. I would be fuming also if you treated me like that."

Julia had not said a word to William since they had begun dancing. They were now on their third waltz, and still she refused to come off the dance floor. William interrupted her thoughts:

"Julia, we should sit down, people are beginning to stare." Julia looked at William with daggers coming out of her eyes.

"I should think that they are staring. It is after all exceptional for William Murdoch to dance with his wife."

William tried to answer: "Julia….."

She stopped him before he could continue: "You are correct. I am done dancing. Take me home."

She did not even bother glancing behind her to see if he was following. She walked to the entrance and got the attendant to retrieve her cloak. William arrived just in time to help put it on her shoulder. They quickly made their way to a carriage and rode home in an angry silence.

The moment they walked into the house, Julia turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"I am sorry I ruined the pleasant evening you were having with Rose."

"I simply had a few dances with her." answered William.

Julia could not contain herself: "You spent the whole bloody night with her William. Darcy at least had the decency of conducting his affairs in private."

William tried to say something, but Julia stopped him and started walking closer and closer to him shouting at him: "I will not be humiliated like that William. You may ignore me as you wish in private, but in public you will treat me with respect."

By the time she was done, she had backed him up all the way to the wall and was standing right up close to him; her anger having left her breathing heavily. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Julia could not stand it anymore. She went to him and started kissing him, angrily tearing at his clothes. William responded just as passionately….. They never even made it out of the hallway.

When it was over, Julia ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

William had spent much of the night awake, brooding about the events of the previous night and no matter how he approached it, he could not deny that he had behaved abominably. Why had he allowed himself to lose control like that? Taking her in the entrance like a he would a ….. He had made a decision though. Mr. Ogden was right. This could no longer go on. It had to stop.

He got up, quickly got dressed and went to Julia's bedroom. He knocked on her door and walked in. She was not there. He looked for her all over the house and finally found her sitting in the conservatory having her morning tea. She was still in her nightgown and he could see some of the bruises he had put on her the previous night. The shame he had been feeling all night long increased a thousand fold. He sat beside her and started talking:

"Julia. I have no words of apology for last night, because none exist that could even come close to expressing how badly I feel over the way I behaved." He hesitated before continuing: "I spent most of my life thinking my father beat my mother. I promised myself that I never would be like him. Last night, last night, I broke the most important promise I ever made to myself. For that reason, I think this has to end."

William had to stop for a moment. He had spent years wishing he was married to Julia. Now he was about to throw it all away.

"I will pack my bags. I will stay with George until I can find permanent lodgings. Rory can stay with you. I hope …. I hope you will allow me to see him on Sunday afternoons."

Julia looked at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. No, no she thought. He cannot leave. If he leaves now, he will never come back. It would be over, for forever this time. She had to stop him. She had to do something: "No, no, no William. Don't leave."

"Julia I cannot continue hurting you. Last night, I acted like an animal, taking you like that….

Julia did not let him finish: "But William, nothing happened last night that I did not want."

William looked away: "But it was so brutal."

Julia put her hand on his cheek and decided that this time she would not let him go without telling him she loved him; that she had always loved him. If he still chose to leave, at least she could be sure to have done everything she could.

"Love is not always gentle William. And it was love last night." She hesitated again: "On my side anyway."

William looked at her. He could not believe it.: "Love? But….

Julia touched his cheek again: "William, I have spent the better part of the last ten years loving you. I should be able to recognize the feeling by now."

William did not know what to say: "Ten years? But that means that when I was with Liza?

By now Julia had tears coming down both her cheeks. "Oh yes William. I loved you even when I shouldn't have; when I had no right to. I loved you when you were engaged to Liza, when I was married to Darcy."

William took her hands in his and said: "Julia when I found out you had hidden Rory from me, I was so angry, I could not think. All I knew is that I wanted my son. I realized later that I should have handled this differently. I kept hoping that eventually you would stop resenting me for forcing the marriage on you. I was hoping that after some time perhaps we could…. William stopped. Julia continued for him as she embraced him through her tears: "We can William. We can…."

William gathered her in his arms and for the first time had the courage to say it: "I love you Julia." They started kissing and after a while William lifted his head and said:

"I think we should telephone your father and ask him to keep Rory one more day."

Julia smiled back and knew that finally things were going to be good.

The End.


	18. Epilogue

It was a warm muggy evening in Toronto and Julia Ogden was spending it outside on the back porch. After the hot day, the evening cool was a welcomed respite. She looked over at Rory. He had fallen asleep in the hammock, again! He loved that thing!. Julia lost her smile and took in a long breath. For perhaps the hundredth time, she took out the letter and reread it. By now, she knew every word of it. The letter managed to elicit as much joy and dread in her. Over the couple of month since she had received it, she had tried to talk to William about it, but always at the last second, had lacked the courage.

William looked at the time: 9 pm. It was time he went home. He was late already. He had told Julia that he would be home by 8, but work had got in the way, again. He sat back in his chair as he looked at the photograph of his family on his desk. He smiled as his thoughts drifted back to the day the picture was taken. Contrary to the photographer's instruction, Julia had insisted that all three of them smile at the camera. It had made for a warm intimate photograph of the small family. He picked up the frame and gently caressed Julia's face. He had not seen that wonderful smile of hers for many weeks now. Something was bothering her. He knew it. It reminded him all these years ago of the weeks leading to her revelation that she was sterile. She had been distant then also. William stood up and picked up his hat. It was time for him to go home.

"Good evening Julia. I am sorry I am so late and missed dinner, but I had to go over my deposition for the Kenny murder case."

Julia was startled at the sound of his voice. She had not heard him come in. She closed her book, quickly hiding the letter in it. She smiled up to him. "It was no trouble William. I sent Cook home early today. It was so hot. I did not feel like a big meal and just prepared a light supper for Rory and I." Julia paused and looked at William with a slight stern look. "You've not eaten anything yet have you William?" His small smile was a silent admission. Julia smiled back and got up.

"Why don't you carry Rory up to bed while I prepare you something?" Julia walked out the room while William turned to his son.

Several minutes later William walked down to the kitchen and silently watched his wife as she prepared a tray of food for him. Even now after all these years, she never ceased to amaze him. Here she was in the kitchen preparing a meal for him. It was hard to reconcile that picture with the sophisticated socialite he'd had on his arm the previous night.

"If those ladies from last night's benefit saw you now they would not believe their eyes. Don't the Ogden's have servants for that kind of thing they would say?"

Julia looked up and smiled back: "Maybe the Ogdens do, but the Murdochs gave the poor girl the rest of the day off. Nobody should have to work in such a heavy uniform when it is so warm." Julia looked William over. He had taken off his work clothes and had capitulated to the heat by coming down only with his pants and undershirt. Her eyes darkened. She paused for a second before continuing: "I do have to admit Detective, that I do like your new uniform."

He smiled as he held the door open for her: "Maybe you could inspect it later?" She smiled back as they made their way outside. They sat down and chatted amiably while William ate his meal. When he was finished he leaned back in his chair and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He slowly put the letter on the table in from of him. Julia guiltily looked at the letter and quickly came to the realization that William had found it. Her first reaction was anger.

"You rifled through my things." She accused him

"It fell from your book when you got up to prepare my supper." He calmly answered back.

Julia wanted to continue to argue because it was easier than facing William's reaction to the letter. Wisdom won in the end and she took in a long breath and looked at William.

"I have wanted to talk to you about it for weeks, but could not find the courage."

William looked at the date: "Yes. I see." He hesitated before continuing: "Why Julia? Why? " He had to stop again and shook his head.

"I thought we had agreed we would adopt. I know we have not talked of it for a while, but I still thought it was the plan. This letter. This letter informs you that we could have a child." He looked up, hurt in his eyes. "You've had this for two months and did not share it with me"? It was his turn to be angry.

Julia waited for a second. She had to collect her thoughts before she finally spoke.

"Several months ago, I made discreet inquiries about adoption. I wrote to a nun I met years ago in Montreal when I interned. I was sent to a paupers' hospital run by nuns. I met her there. She now runs an institution for unwed mothers." She looked at him for a few seconds before continuing. "They deal with young French Canadian girls who..." Julia could not finish the sentence. Even now, so many years later, the desperation, the panic she had felt when she had found out she was pregnant rose again to the surface. Finally she continued: "I thought adopting such a child would make you happy. These girls want their child raised catholic and since you are and..." Julia could not finish.

William had a puzzled look on his face: "It was very thoughtful of you Julia. Why then? Why did you not tell me about this?"

Julia looked at him straight in the eyes. "Because of the doctor she mentions in her letter." Julia paused.

"This doctor, I know him. We went to university together. At Bishop." Then she looked at William directly in the eyes, willing him to understand her unspoken message; sparing her having to say it.

William hesitated for a second before saying: "It's him isn't it?"

One small word came out of Julia: "Yes."

William sat back in his chair and said nothing for a long moment. Julia looked at him trying to gauge his reaction. Finally she could wait no more.

"William you must believe me. I had no idea he worked there when I wrote the letter. I totally lost touch with him when I went to Europe to finish my studies." Julia babbled on trying to fill the void William's silence had created. She ran out of things to say and waited. It seems for an eternity. Finally he spoke.

"I will not lie Julia. Your abortion. Your past relationships with men. Those are things I had difficulties coming to terms with." William stopped talking and grasped both of her hands in his. "But I did Julia. A long time ago. These things are in the past. Now we are married, we have a son and... " He gestured at the letter with his head. "Perhaps soon we can have a daughter?" He finished with a smile.

Tears had come to Julia's eyes. She threw herself in her arms whispering: "Oh William."

William held her for a few moments before answering: "I shall plan a trip for us to Montreal then?"

"Yes. Please do William".


End file.
